The Way Of The Hyuuga
by Cookie-chi
Summary: Tenten didn't know what she was getting herself into when she decided to become a Hyuuga. Would family politics intefere? Or just family in general? NejiTen, onesided NejiHina? Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**The way of the Hyuuga**

_**A/N – OK, so I plan to make this a really long angsty ficcie. The rating may change depending on whether I want to go lemon or not. And the pairing could change too, it'll be either NejiTen or NejiHina…But most likely NejiTen and one sided NejiHina. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto…but boy I wish I did…**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Tenten remembered the day her life was turned upside down more vividly then any other. Her memory of that day was even clearer then the day she graduated from the academy, the day she saw the boy she admired beaten by a rookie who failed three years in a row…she even remembered it more vibrantly then the day she kissed that boy she admired, and the heart of that boy she admired thawed out into something that warmed the arms that embraced her at night. That boy had become a man…But still, it was not her clearest of memories…

Hyuuga Neji, that man was called. His demeanour had softened after the day Tenten's heart fluttered by the feather-light touch of his lips on hers. It was softened by her gentle caresses only for him; they were not the types to show public displays of affection. But Tenten knew the admiration she showed him behind closed doors was enough to unlock the doors in his mind and let her see a new side of Neji she had barely known existed. However, in the public eye, he was still a monotone amongst the bright canvas, he was a shadow lurking, veiled in seriousness and blunt words that spoke no emotion.

So it wasn't surprising her clearest memory was when Hyuuga Neji proposed to her.

That monotone became the brightest colour on the canvas, and Tenten was only too happy to see it drown out the lesser tones. It had been strange to see someone as distant as Neji so close to her on one knee, and it was even stranger to see the anxiety in his eyes when she hesitated…but she hadn't hesitated from doubt…just pure, undeniable shock. From then on, Tenten had never been happier, had never been so confident in herself (not that she wasn't confident before, but Neji had somehow managed to tenfold it)

But now, at the tender age of twenty five, The brown-haired kunoichi was nervously twiddling the golden ring coiled on her finger, sweat beads dotted her bare forehead and she gulped inaudibly…She had never been so confidence-deprived in all her life.

Tenten was sitting outside a set of large sliding doors with plain wood panels, nothing sentimental or thought provoking could be seen in these walls of the Hyuuga. She hung her head, hazel eyes focusing on the navy colour of her three-quarter lengths. For a moment she ceased playing with the ring to clasp the blue cotton material, hoping that perhaps fisting the fabric from time to time would calm her nerves.

It didn't.

Her fiancé sitting adjacent to her caught sight of this nervous behaviour from the corners of his pallid eyes, they narrowed slightly at her actions; thinking they were weak and unnecessary. It wasn't long until Neji's head turned completely to face her; if anyone could read body language it was Neji, and he just _had _to comment on it.

"Stop that, they'll notice." He rasped under his breath, not only looking a little annoyed, but perhaps a little anxious too, even someone as stoic as Neji had a right to look that way, what with this thick tension weighing down his shoulders.

Tenten looked up, and even though he was feeling the pressure just as much as she was, she noticed his fingers didn't twitch, and his head was still held up high, unlike hers. The kunoichi couldn't help it; she wasn't used to dealing with the seriousness of the Hyuuga's and their traditions. Tenten wasn't usually like this, she was strong, independent and confident…but in a situation like this; it was difficult to be all those things at once.

Suddenly without warning Neji's hand brushed across hers in a swift and chaste movement, it was then that Tenten knew she didn't have to be those things, because Neji would be them for her…She was grateful for his strong will, but at the same time, she felt saddened that hers was not as sturdy.

Nevertheless, a curve found it's way to her lips, one that somehow managed to reassure herself.

"Sorry, just a little nervous." She explained in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the still hallways of the Hyuuga manor. "It'll be ok though." Tenten finished, hoping that her usual confidence was slowly sinking back into her. Neji didn't reply to her remark and simply turned his head to look at the wooden door, his hands fell back into his lap and soon Tenten withdrew hers too.

Before Tenten had time to regroup her feelings the plain wooden door slid open, almost making the Kunoichi jump from her place seated on folded legs. Neji had never felt more tempted to let a look of disapproval wash over his features, but with Hiashi's eyes firmly locked onto his, Neji knew that it wasn't an attainable option…

The head of the clan sat opposite the two, in front of him was a low table with neat stacks of papers, but nothing that seemed to bring life to the dull room he sat in. Shadows twisted and turned in every crevice of the area; some fell onto Neji's uncle and lavished his serious face in an ominous glow. It wasn't surprising Tenten wanted to shuffle a little, and perhaps drown out this tense silence.

It was soon broken by Hiashi's voice, beckoning the two to enter. They did as they were told, both standing from their places in unison and pacing forwards to sit opposite the head of the clan. Neji still sat with his head held high, knowing this visit was only compulsory routine, soon enough Tenten had begun to catch onto the Hyuuga gist, sitting with a straight back and a serious expression. Maybe too much time with Neji had rubbed off on her, but she didn't complain; at least it meant she could bare those snow-white eyes piercing into her entirety, and still manage to look composed. Tenten just kept reminding herself that this would be over soon, and she could get back to being plain, relaxed Tenten, not Tenten that had to please her fiancé's uncle to get his consent for their marriage.

"You wished to speak to me?" The older Hyuuga spoke, his voice as lifeless as stone, and yet his gaze seemed to be carving out great anxiety in the pit of Tenten's stomach.

Neji nodded his head in affirmation before lifting his gaze to meet Hiashi's. "Yes sir. I have a request to ask of you." He spoke with that same lifelessness as Hiashi, and Tenten could only hope that Neji wouldn't turn back into that block of ice she had spent so long melting. She didn't like the way it made his voice sound. And the fact he even had to call his own uncle 'sir', Tenten had never liked the idea of that either, the ways of the Hyuuga were far too serious for their own good. A sudden thought crept into her mind that almost made the woman want to laugh out loud, who was she to judge? After all, with Hiashi's consent she'd become a Huuga herself!

For a moment Neji had paused, his throat ran dry and it seemed Hiashi had caught on; his head leaned a little closer, his gaze even penetrating the likes of Neji, urging him to continue.

The Hyuuga conjured the use of speech from places unknown, and made Tenten want to sigh in relief, for a moment she had though Neji had lost the will to continue…

"Tenten has accepted my hand in marriage," Hiashi's eyes skimmed down to the finger decorated in a simple golden ring, which immediately twitched under his eyes, inside she slapped herself for that silly error of showing weakness, and she knew Neji was mentally slapping her too…

"As the Head of our clan, I request your consent for out marriage."

Tenten wanted go give her fiancé a round of applause for a job well done. Hiashi was a very scary man to be dealing with she realised, and in his presence her voice had disappeared into thin air and she had to settle for letting Neji do the talking. Maybe Neji didn't stutter or sweat because he had to deal with Hiashi for all of his life…maybe it was because he was used to seeing these routines of having to ask the Clan's Leader for consent…Or maybe he was just a very, very brave soul…Tenten had always liked to think so, even if she didn't voice it.

Hiashi didn't look too pleased about the news; not even a 'congratulations' passed his lips, however…it didn't look like he was going to object either.

"Very well." He spoke, managing to lift Tenten's hopes a little higher, however, Neji didn't look as pleased about the news, he could practically feel the 'but' about to roll off of the older Hyuuga's tongue.

"But-"

He knew it…absolutely knew it…

OOOOOOOOOO

"Do you even _know _where you're going?" Asked an aggravated Neji, his footsteps patting softly on the lush glass of the Hyuuga gardens. A girlish laugh rung in his ears, one that didn't really suit Tenten, but her high-pitched voice had always made it that way. Neji wasn't too keen on anything shrill of high-pitched, but that laugh seemed to sooth him as he ran after the girl who chortled through the grassy clearings surrounding the manor.

"No, but does that matter?" She retorted, swivelling her body the same way she would when they sparred, and she was about to aim a lethal weapon at him. Only this time there were no weapons, only a dazzling smile lighting up her feathers as the wind whispered through her brown bangs. For a moment she let Neji close some of the distance between them before she ran off in the other direction again, she could hear a pronounced sigh leave his lips and it only made her laugh harder.

She only stopped completely when her path had been blocked of by a lake, with a silent huff she sat and decided she'd let Neji get close enough to ask why on earth she was being so childish.

The question never came though. For secretly Neji liked her childish antics, and that innocent in her eyes when she laughed. He caught up, taking a seat beside her and watching the sun light up the concave shapes made by gentle waves. His eyes locked onto hers and narrowed a little as the kunoich stifled back a laugh.

"What's so funny anyway?"

"I guess I wasn't expecting that meeting with Hiashi to go so…_smoothly_…" She admitted, causing Neji to raise a curious brow.

"I mean, so what if we have to live with your family, they're not _that _bad."

Neji wished he could agree with that, but truth be told he couldn't. Nevertheless, Tenten seemed happy about it, so for the time being he stayed quiet and decided not to dampen his fiancée's mood. Neji didn't like the sound of having no privacy, and it wasn't as if they'd get the chance to be alone if they lived away from the Hyuuga compound anyway. Neji was an ANBU squad leader, constantly on missions, and soon Tenten would be supervising a genin squad of her own…their lives would not be peachy, but maybe that's what made being with Tenten so alluring.

"Anyway, I like the idea of having maids." She giggled, trying to make up for Neji's lack of laughter. Although he didn't smile back, he admired her optimism and slowly one of arms coiled around the kuoichi's waist. She jumped a little; startled that she had only just felt Neji's hand move there. Her eyes seem lost in his for a moment as he leaned down, closer and closer until his lips were pressed against hers.

Tenten was stunned, never had Neji kissed her in an open space where anyone could see them. She guessed that although he didn't show it as much as she did; he was in good spirits too. She returned his affectionate gesture, letting her tongue skim the tip of his lips before they opened to allow Tenten to explore his palette a little more. He returned this with the plunging of his own tongue into her mouth, and it wasn't long before he had leaned into her so much that they were lying down on the bank of the lake.

Tenten broke her mouth away from his intoxicating kiss, only to find they were lying side by side and somehow one of her hands had managed to get tangled in his long chocolate brown locks. Her other hand seemed to be toying with his fingers, clasping them and fiddling with the ring on his finger.

"Neji…" She said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Mm?" Came the reply, and Tenten inwardly rolled her eyes, it seemed most of Neji's vocabulary wasn't really full words.

"What was that for?"

Neji's eyes were fixed onto hers for a while until they began to focus on the surroundings. He had only just noticed his arms were wrapped around her torso and pressing her against him.

"Because I can."

Usually it was Neji dishing out the looks of disapproval, but for now it seemed to be Tenten's turn as her eyes shifted into small slits. Slowly Tenten lifted her leg a little, letting it fall over Neji's. She offered him an impish grin before rolling over and effectively mounting her fiancé.

"What are you-?"

"Because I can." She retorted, making Neji narrow his eyes in light-hearted discontent. It was soon washed away though, when Tenten lowered her head, and this time, it was _her_ doing the kissing; and _him_ being stunned. Her hands fell to the sides of his head to brace herself on the bank. Neji's arms slowly found themselves wrapping around Tenten's waist and pulling her closer. The two were lost in their passion, so lost infact that they didn't hear the sounds of advancing footsteps, nor did they feel a lurking presence.

"Oh my-!" The voice blurted out in a high pitched squeal, which was enough to knock a straddling Tenten off of her fiancé and fall backwards, the steepness of the bank cause her to slip and fall into the lake…hardly the grace of a Kunoichi, but at the time she had been to shocked to act in any other way.

Neji bolted up immediately, as funny as it were to see Tenten fall head-first into a lake with a boisterous splash, he failed to laugh. Instead he watched as bubbles emerged from the water's surface and up came a brown haired woman, gasping for breaths through paddles. The Hyuuga's moth fell ajar as he helped his fiancée out of the icy water; her frame was shivering uncontrollably as he helped her out to dry land…

"I-I'm s-so-s-so s-sorry!" The voice spoke again, and once Neji had helped Tenten out of the water he finally turned to see none other than Hinata, looking a paler shade of white (if it were possible).

Tenten slumped in his arms, gritting her teeth to stop them chattering, she didn't need to look to tell that it was Hinata apologising, no stutter could quite compare to hers.

"Don't…worry…about it." Tenten rasped through ragged breaths, that icy water certainly took its toll. Soon Neji turned to Hinata, not showing as much forgiveness as Tenten did.

"Hinata-sama, perhaps you could make her some tea?" He said, trying to sound polite, but it was obvious he was annoyed that Hinata had interrupted. The heir gulped, knowing too well that she had annoyed her cousin, he was only sounding polite because she was of the main branch, and he was in no position to be rude to her.

"R-right!" She said before running back inside. To be honest, she was glad she had left the scene, for it had been quite embarrassing not only to see Neji kissing his fiancée passionately, but she felt awful for ruining his happiness and making Tenten fall into the lake too. For a moment her heart sunk, why couldn't she do anything right? Why didn't she always seem to make Neji miserable?

Back by the lake, Neji was currently cradling Tenten in his arms…and Tenten, was currently letting her pride slip for allowing him to do so.

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

She didn't object, and slowly the two of them rose before walking back to the manor.

"Do you think it's a sign?" Tenten asked, making Neji rather curious. "One that's saying, me living with your family is a bad idea?" she elaborated.

"Could be." He replied, though not sounding too enthusiastic about it. "Why? Having second thoughts?"

"Nope, not a single one." She replied, sounding ever so confident that she could handle whatever challenges the Hyuugas would throw at her; she sealed her affirmation with a chaste kiss on Neji's cheek, causing the usually emotionless male to conjure an uncanny blush, from her kiss he noticed just how cold her lips had gotten, and every other part of her body infact. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around her a little tighter, hoping to give her some of his body heat.

"Good."

"Life wouldn't be interesting without its little quirks…" Tenten mused, mainly to herself as she rested her head on Neji's shoulder whilst they walked. "Even if it means falling into a lake-

I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tenten seemed confident enough, but a pair of eyes lurking at the window knew that being a Hyuuga wasn't always as easy as it may have seemed.

It was a shame that Tenten would have to find out the hard way…

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N – Sorry, I know this chapter's boring, but it'll get better I promise! The first chapters are always dull anyways, and hey! It might even get lemony! DD**_

_**So read and review, because without your precious reviews I have no inspiration to write XD**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way Of The Hyuuga**

**Chapter – 2**

_**A/N Hmm, seems NejiTen is winning (not to my surprise), nyeh, anyways chapter 2 is up (wows that was FAST! XD) and I'm afraid it hasn't really gotten to the point yet, I wont ruin it for ya though P…and I intend to make this a long fic anyways, so there's plenty of time for angst and lemons yesh? evil grin Enjoy.**_

****

OOOOOOOOOO

Hinata watched from the window, as Neji walked with his hand around Tenten's waist, of whom was currently beaming a smile at him, even though she was sopping wet and freezing. The Hyuuga Heir stirred the tea, letting the steam rise and hit her cheeks before placing the cups on a tray and pacing towards the living space.

She only made two cups, not wanting to disturb the couple any more…she didn't know why, but she always felt so awkward around them…Hinata silenced these thoughts before she was just about to leave, unfortunately she was paused by another feminine voice.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Asked Tenten, which apparently took Neji by surprise considering the look on his face. Hinata simply put the tray down with a tinge of pink smothered onto her cheeks.

"I-I can't, I-I n-need to…to t-train, goodbye." The Hyuuga bowed politely before making a quick exit. A quizzical look mustered onto Tenten's features; the kunoichi had noticed from previous visits to the Hyuuga compound that Hinata would always make up some excuse to leave. Did she dislike Tenten? The brunette's brows arced in a frown at the thought…she really did want to befriend Hinata, after all, they would be living together from now on.

"Here,"

Soon Neji's voice had snapped Tenten out of her musings, she turned to see her fiancé holding out a fluffy white towel, she smiled momentarily; Hinata must've brought it in with the tea. Outstretching her arms Tenten took the towel and honoured Neji with one of her gentle smiles, always a sure way to make Neji ease up a little more, it used to be a blush that took over his face when she smiled like that…but they had been together for so long that he had grown too accustomed to it, Tenten wasn't sure if she was glad of that or not. She did miss seeing that priceless expression on his face sometimes.

The young woman wrapped herself in the towel and slumped onto the sofa. Neji merely rolled his eyes, for it seemed Tenten just couldn't be bothered to dry herself off and instead, plopped herself down and curled up into a heap of the sofa, basking in the towels warmth. But he had to admit…she looked rather…_cute_, like that. The Hyuuga sat next to her, passing her a warm cup of herbal tea that Tenten took gratefully.

"I feel sorry for her you know…" Tenten thought out loud before pressing the cup to her lips. Neji didn't need to ask whom she was talking about, and quite frankly he didn't want to talk about Hinata... Sure he didn't hate her anymore, that was all in the past, but that didn't mean they were the best of friends either…infact, the two of them hardly ever spoke. Their relationship was awkward to say the least, and Tenten could smell it from a mile off.

"What's there to feel sorry for?" He questioned, though not caring for the answer. If it had gone Neji's way he would've changed the subject completely, but whenever he did that it always ended up in an argument…Back when he was a genin, Neji could understand what there was to feel sorry for, she was weak and not acknowledged. But now, she spent her days training and preparing to take over from Hiashi (much to Hanabi's dismay), Hinata would become the clan's leader in no time at this rate, and Hiashi, had become surprisingly proud of his first-born. And while Tenten understood that this was Neji's opinion, she couldn't help feeling he was missing the bigger picture.

"Well…She just hasn't been the same, ever since Sakura and Naruto got together…" The weapon's mistress trailed off, taking another sip of her tea. It was true, Hinata had been utterly heartbroken when she had found out the news, it had taken a long time to sink in…and soon rather then being shy yet friendly Hinata, she became shy Hinata who distanced herself and spent more time with clan duties then her friends. Perhaps it had been a way to take her mind off of the pain…but even now, all these years later, her pain still showed. Even to the likes of Tenten who barely knew her.

_'I should try and get to know her…we'll be family soon…'_

The kunoichi yawned to herself before placing the cup down on the table. It seemed that all that worry and falling into lakes had taken it out of Tenten, she leaned to the side, allowing her head to rest on Neji's shoulder, who was currently not enjoying the wet patch she was leaving on his attire by resting against it. The towel had slipped to her sides, falling idly around her waist so that it didn't cover her wet garments, nor did it warm her up, but she had Neji to do that.

"Tenten…"

"Mmm?" She answered lazily, letting her eyelids close as the feeling of Neji's heart beating at a gentle pace almost lulled her to sleep.

"You're leaving a wet patch on the sofa…."

Her eyes reluctantly blinked open, only to find that Neji was right, and underneath her was a large patch of the sofa that was much darker than the rest. The young woman sweat-dropped with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Oopsie."

A pronounced sigh left Neji's lips as he stood, finishing off his tea the male Hyuuga persisted to yank Tenten up from the sofa, not to her liking of course.

"Go take a shower," He commanded whilst sniffing the air a little, only to find it smelt like dirty water, cutesy of Tenten. "I'll go find you a change of clothes."

Before she could leave Tenten yanked him back, his white eyes shifted to face her, not looking too pleased by her feisty administrations. He could make out the sly smile on her lips, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She offered devilishly.

Neji really should've seen that one coming, with a mundane expression he replied with a solemn 'No', leaving Tenten looking a little peeved as he exited the room…That was after he managed to pry himself away from Tenten's grip.

_'Geez, he'd better lighten up once we're married…'_

OOOOOOOOOO

While Tenten used the facilities of Neji's en-suite bathroom, he made sure to leave a yukata, neatly folded on the bed for when she got out…it was the least he could do after declining her offer. To be honest he would've liked to take it, but Neji had decided to use this time without Tenten at his side effectively.

He walked out into the Hyuuga gardens again, this time taking a different route that eventually lead to a patch of vibrantly coloured flowers, each with their own unique scents that all blended together perfectly. Typical Hinata would never mix flowers if it ruined their scents or appearances, or made them clash, she probably knew more about flowers then the kata of the jyuuken; which was slightly worrying…considering she was the Heir.

The shinobi noticed that girl, kneeling down and planting seeds, blissfully unaware of Neji's presence. He knew she hadn't gone to train. It was simply an excuse.

"Hinata-sama-" His voice broke the peaceful silence, almost knocking Hinata off of her feet and making her land in the patch of mud beneath. The fact she hadn't sensed him was also worrying…

"Y-yes, N-Neji-san?" She asked, knowing that he would only talk to her if he wanted something from her (which wasn't very often). She had given up calling him 'nii-san', knowing that he hated it, and perhaps…still hated her, that thought always ran through the back of her head…sure he was polite now, but that didn't mean he liked her. The thought was enough to sadden her until Neji's voice broke the silence again.

"I have a request to ask of you."

She knew it, though in front of Neji, she would never dare gloat and say she had known it. The woman picked herself up and dusted her hands on the navy overalls she wore when planting new flora, but considering it was already filthy, it didn't help clean her hands in the slightest. Before she could ask what his request was, he had already begun to ask.

"I would be grateful if you could dispose of any documents about the arrangement you have left. They are not needed now the plan had been aborted-"

Hinata cast her gaze to the side, her heart squeezing painfully at Neji's words. His voice was so mundane, he really couldn't have cared less about Hinata, his eyes and stance showed it all to well, they showed it by showing nothing. The plan had been aborted months ago, but he never brought it up before…Hinata knew all too well why he only mentioned it now…

_'Tenten…'_

Hinata wasn't one to hate…but at the moment Tenten certainly wasn't her favourite person…And in the back of her mind, Hinata wanted to be angry at Neji, and she wanted to gloat about knowing he only wanted a favour…but a lack of confidence stood in the way of all that.

"O-ok t-then,"

Neji bowed his head politely and Hinata followed suit before the older Hyuuga turned on his head to leave. He had no other reason's to speak with her, he didn't care about that glisten of sadness in her eyes when his words had pierced through her…And that, only seemed to make her even more angry, even if it didn't show on the outside; the only thing that could give it away were her hands fisting her overalls…

_'Don't cry Hinata…don't cry…'_

OOOOOOOOOO

Neji found himself back inside the compound only a few minutes later. He proceeded to walk to his room, expecting to find Tenten there; preferably not still smelling like the murky lake water. Sliding the door open he found her standing beside his bed where the yukata was folded, a wide smile of her lips greeted him as she clutched the fluffy white towel around her bare torso.

"I really need to move my clothes in soon," She giggled a little, almost making Neji want to smile. He soon refrained, thinking it was a little too out of character for his liking.

"Tenten,"

She turned, only to find Neji had somehow managed to close the distance between them without her even realising…typical of an ANBU captain she supposed. She jumped a little in surprise, feeling his close proximity and his breath warming her cheeks. Without a second's hesitation he leaned down and placed the chastest of kisses upon her cheek. As lovely as it were…Neji would never kiss her so sweetly, did he want something? Had he done something wrong? Tenten was almost tempted to scowl in return at the thought.

"…What was that for?" She enquired as a hand stretched to the Yukata he had provided her with.

"No reason." Came his monotonic reply, and Tenten simply couldn't resist raising her brow in curiosity; usually Neji would never do anything unless there was a purpose behind it. A cold shiver swam done her spine, what had happened to her distant, grumpy Neji?

The kunoichi raised one hand and let her fingertip slide under his forehead protector; she proceeded in moving it upwards so she could rest a palm on his bare forehead. Neji didn't mind as such, he was used to her seeing the cursed seal, she acted as though it were the most normal thing in the world after all…yet he couldn't help wondering why she was pressing her hand against it.

"Do you have a fever…your temperature seems fine." She mused out loud, now with no hands holding up her towel…which of course, managed to slip so that the white material puddled around her ankles and left her naked. Tenten's face became a bright crimson; of course Neji had seen her naked before, but it was still embarrassing, especially in broad daylight with the window wide open…

Neji's eyes darted up and down for a moment, and Tenten soon caught on as she gave him a glare that held the threat of a thousand kunais…she assumed he was thinking about something sordid…even if it was stoic Hyuuga Neji she was naked in front of.

"Yours doesn't." He comment, his eyes now fixed on her beet red face. Neji just _had_ to retort with a comment like that didn't he?

The door slid open, it was sod's law that it revealed a rather compromising site of Tenten's naked body pressed against Neji's fully clothed one (she had instantly clung to him when the door opened). Tenten yelped out of surprise, that and the fact the room was getting slightly cold. Right on queue in stepped Hanabi…or at least, she would've done, if she hadn't been frozen to the spot with pure shock and a mouth slightly ajar.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Neji tried to explain to his youngest cousin, who subconsciously began stepping away from the two.

"What are you two! Rabbits! First Hinata finds you making out outside, and now this, geez…" The teen replied, who soon received a glare from Neji. Unlike her sister; Hanabi had turned into and outspoken girl, with a sharp tongue and foul mouth to suit…Well, at least when Hiashi wasn't looking anyway.

Once the door was closed, both stood their dumbfounded for a moment. Before Tenten finally managed to speak up and break the awkward silent after Hanabi's exit.

"It's strange, I guess I'm not used to this 'no privacy' thing."

"Figures."

The kunoichi pouted momentarily, poking Neji in the chest with considerable force (and her fingernails).

"Neji…" She trailed off, batting her eyelashes in a very un-Tenten-like manner, making Neji pronounce another sigh…what did she want this time?

"Would you do me a favour and bring my stuff over here?"

"…Why can't you do it?" He came back with, but already Tenten was placing the keys to her apartment in his hands.

"Because…I have family issues to deal with."

Neji knew she was an orphan, so when she said family issues, she must've meant with _his_ family (then again, they'd be her family soon, so he couldn't really use that one against her)…The Hyuuga scowled for a moment, he doubted he'd like whatever Tenten was up to…but her eyes told him that no matter what he said, she'd do it anyway. And for once Neji was the one to lose the argument, clutching the keys between his pallid fingers.

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid though." With that he made his exit, and all the while he could feel Tenten's glare burning into his back.

_'Something stupid? Oh yee of little faith Hyuuga Neji…'_

OOOOOOOOOO

Soon Tenten was dressed and ready…well, technically she was only in a yukata and her hair was still damp, but she didn't have much of a choice when all her clothes were back at home. The weapon's mistress ran into the gardens, whilst keeping a close eyes on the flimsy material of her garment; making sure it wouldn't take away what little dignity she had left.

She eventually found her destination, just opposite the patch of flowers. This time Hinata had sensed the presence and was already on her feet to greet Tenten.

"G-good d-day, Tenten,"

Tenten slowly walked over to Hinata's side, admiring the plants in her vision, thus causing Hinata to blush out of her insecurity…perhaps Tenten thought planting flowers was a stupid hobby…

"They're really beautiful…"

"Y-you, think s-so?" The heir asked bashfully, making Tenten chuckle somewhat.

"Mmhmm, you're really good at this Hinata…" Tenten turned to face the blushing Hyuuga, who although looked peachy, displayed sadness in her eyes.

"But, maybe you've spent too much time on them."

"W-what do you m-mean…?"

"Well," Tenten tried to explain. "I hardly ever see you around anymore, well…not that I saw much of you in the first place." Soon the brunette realised she was rambling and got back to the point. "Anyway, its only just dawned on me, that we'll be family soon…so, it would be nice if we could be friends too." She managed to say, mustering a smile all the while…Tenten had hated their awkward relationship from the start, and planned to put an end to it.

'_Why is she being so nice to me?'_ Hinata couldn't help wondering, her mind in a whirl of confusion.

"I-I'd l-like that…" The bluenette managed to mumble out, to Tenten's relief.

"Great! Well…if you're not busy tomorrow, would you like to spar with me?" Tenten asked, knowing that fighting was one (and probably the only) thing they had in common…Even if Hinata preferred planting flowers, she had grown into a worthy adversary, worthy of the Hyuuga title and her father's appraisal apparently…Tenten really wanted to see if Hinata hadI become as good as the rumours said.

"S-sure!"

From then on, the two remained almost silent, staring into the foliage for hours, both loosing track of time, and not noticing the lurking footsteps.

_'They seem to be getting on well…'_ Neji thought from afar, carrying Tenten's belongings into the compound as he watched his fiancé and cousin looking out to the flowers, and occasionally exchanging words. You would've though Neji'd be happy…but in all honesty, it made him feel uncomfortable that Tenten was getting close to his family…so close that perhaps they'd end up revealing family secrets they'd regret letting slip. 

Suddenly Hinata's head turned much to Neji's surprise, she had sensed him…but Tenten still seemed to be babbling on, blissfully unaware that Hinata's head was turned in another direction. Slowly the scowl Hinata showed him curved into a grin, a malicious one…one that didn't suit Hinata at all…

She was probably upset about his earlier request, and from places unknown, she had managed to pluck up the courage to show her disdain…but that grin told him she had something up her sleeve, something that he wouldn't like at all…And considering she was of the main branch; she had always had the upper hand…maybe she had only just decided to use that upper hand to her advantage. The thought sent a shiver up Neji's spine, but he didn't show this, only glared back in acknowledgement to what seemed like a challenge proposal.

_'If you're looking for a challenge Hinata-sama, you've found one…'_

'_But don't you dare lay a finger on Tenten.'_

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N- Ok, so a very OOC Hinata, but doesn't that make you want to continue reading? Well I hope it does. Tell me what you think, and yes, reviews make me write a heck of a lot faster hinthint**_

_**Funny how I said maybe NejiHina...and currently it looks like they hate each other, oh well. All shall be revealed! (and I'm sure you guys prefer them hating each other anyways XDD)**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The way of the Hyuuga**

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N – Right…uhh, thankyou for the lovely reviews! They really make my day…Hmm, hope this chapter will be a little more progressive, and less blabbering. But yeah, read on, and make sure you tell me what you think!**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to write…I've been busy…**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto…sod's law…**_

OOOOOOOOOO

The date had been set, the organisation was underway…and all through the Hyuuga household there was scurrying, shouting and plenty of stress to go around. Someone really should've warned Tenten how stressful it would be to plan a wedding, her wedding, she would've been completely lost if it hadn't been for the wonderful help of the Hyuuga maids and servants, who all seemed far more collected than she.

"AAAARRG!!" The young woman shouted to herself, crossing off the next item on her list of things to do, but whenever she crossed something off the list just didn't seem to be getting any smaller, was this some sort of genjutsu? Tenten had hoped so, but not all of the 'Kai's and pinching's in the world seemed to awaken her from any spell. And Neji's lack of input certainly wasn't helping either…speaking of Neji…

"Where is Neji anyway?" Tenten asked herself, but luckily a maid had been there to answer her question.

"Oh, he was called to a meeting with the Hokage. Didn't he tell you?"

Tenten only scowled to herself at that, why didn't Neji have the decency to tell her when he was off out somewhere? Especially at a time like this when she actually _needed_ his help. A pronounced sigh left her lips as her hands cast themselves on her hips, why did Tenten have to fall for a man who was so…_difficult_?!

"Do you know what it's about?"

The maid swayed her head from side to side in a 'no', and now that Tenten thought about it some more, she wasn't all that angry, just a little worried…she hoped it wasn't something too serious or bad, not at a crucial time like this…Why would the Hokage want to speak to Neji?

Before Tenten could continue her musings the door slid open, snapping Tenten out of her daze as her hazel eyes shifted towards the newcomer.

"Neji!!"

The young woman strode over to her fiancé, and that furrowing of her brows soon told the maid that this was her cue to leave. She did so, leaving the two not-so lovebirds to probably have another squabble… The Hyuugas had discovered that Neji and Tenten's relationship consisted of a lot of them, ever since the weapon's mistress had moved in that was…

"Why were you with the Hokage? Is something wrong?"

Tenten persisted with firing questions, and all Neji could do was sigh at her antics…she was getting far too stressed out for her own good…

"I've just been assigned a mission, that's all.."

"WHAT!?"

Neji decided to step back a little after hearing Tenten's shrill voice bounce off of the walls. Why was she so riled up all of a sudden…Oh, right…The wedding…

"How long will you be gone for!?"

A smug smile graced Neji's lips for a moment as his arms crossed over his chest, and Tenten raised a curious brow as to why he was looking so pleased with himself.

"Why? Will you miss me?" He mocked, causing an already aggravated Tenten to scowl at her fiancé, she really wasn't in the mood for this…

"Don't flatter yourself," She retorted, and although, she always missed him when he was away on missions, the greater concern in her mind was pinpointed at not only the wedding plans, but the date set too…

"It'll be a few months I imagine."

Tenten was just about ready to ram her fist into Neji's mouth…sure it wasn't his fault…but she really felt the need to vent herself at that moment. She refrained though, and decided to stick to just a frown.

"Will yo-"

Suddenly Tenten was caught off guard by strong arms wrapping around her petite waist, drawing her closer to the figure standing opposite her. She blinked profoundly, wondering why on earth Neji was _hugging_ her. Neji had never really been a man of huggles and such, so of course it surprised her, but in a nice way…Tenten guessed the less you got something, the more you'd appreciate it when you did get it, perhaps Neji was catching onto her way of thinking. Resting her head on his chest Tenten leaned into his frame, relishing in the warmth he had provided her with, even if it wouldn't last very long…

"I'll be back for the wedding," He replied, already knowing what she would've asked, another little telltale sign that although the two weren't fond of public displays of affection, they both new each other like the backs of their hands, they had an unspoken, unbreakable bond. One neither would mention out loud.

OOOOOOOOOO

From her weeks spent living with the Hyuugas, Tenten had leant a lot of things… One was that Hinata had grown _a lot_ stronger in recent years. The brunette recalled their first spar together, and although Tenten had claimed victory, she only managed to cling to it with bruised hands and sealed tenketsu's along her left arm (even the weapon's mistress doubted she would've won had it been her right arm.). She had also noticed that Hanabi had a very split personality, one moment she was an angel; doing whatever Hiashi would ask, and the next, with her feet outside the compound of course, she was a wild soul, Tenten had even caught her kissing boys in public, and in attire that left little to the imagination…Sure she was 19 years old…but you wouldn't think a Hyuuga would be so…bold about it. Tenten hadn't thought so anyway…

But Tenten had a lot to learn about her new family.

She had also noticed the doors in the compound didn't have locks, not even the bathrooms, she said nothing about it though, and continued to slide the bathroom door shut. She supposed it wasn't the big a deal, what was the point when they could all look through the walls anyway? Not that Tenten would think they'd do such a thing…

_'Well…Maybe Neji would,'_ The young woman mused to herself, chuckling softly at her own typically girlish thoughts about how Neji had probably spied on her with those freakish eyes before… Back then she would've knocked his lights out had she known, but now it only made her laugh, to think of stoic Hyuuga Neji as a normal, over-hormonal boy. It seemed she was thinking about Neji a lot lately; even she had to admit…she always missed him when he was away on missions. No matter how short or long they were, but unfortunately…this was one of those horrendous long ones.

The water poured rapidly from the taps as steam filled the air surrounding the young girl. Tenten sighed in contentment as her fingertips reached into the lathered water, if there was a best medicine for loneliness, it was most likely a long, hot bath.

She shrugged her clothes off and undid the binds in her hair before stepping in, the warm water left gooseflesh along patches of skin that weren't engulfed in water (some still bruised from her spar with Hinata), but all too soon the relaxation kicked in and Tenten found herself sinking into the bathtub, sighing in delight all the while.

Her eyes travelled to the ceiling and noticed the showerhead on the way there. She scowled for a short moment, wondering why Neji had declined her offer to shower with her… he had never said no before…Infact, he usually _loved _it, never did he admit it, but the look of ecstasy plastered on his face was always enough to tell Tenten. He hadn't even shared his shower on the night before he left for his mission, and the nights before missions were always Tenten's favourites! Just the thought of it left an impish grin on her lips. But not this time, there had been no kick of romance to last her through these months without him…Neji could be so cruel sometimes…

"I can't do it Nee-chan…" A Meek voice trailed off outside the paper doors, causing Tenten's curious eyes to slowly open and it even made her halt her splashing. She knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but the voice sounded a lot like…

_'Hinata?'_

"But you have to! Neji-nii-san will be angry if you don't, and what if Tenten finds them?!"

"M-Maybe…N-Neji-san will c-..change h-his m-mind…?"

By now Tenten was sitting upright in the bathtub, wondering what on earth they were on about. Were they hiding something from her? And from Neji?

_'What are they up to?? What should I do? OK…I know I shouldn't be listening but, but they're talking about me!'_ Tenten continued to argue in her head, but then realised she might miss what else they were saying if she carried on…

"He wont, trust me. Just get rid of it, it's…its creepy, that you want to keep them…"

"Hanabi! I-its n-n-not, c-creepy…You..Y-you don't u-understand…You, you w-weren't there…Neji will c-change h-his mind, he w-"

"Replace Naruto?"

Yup…Tenten was absolutely baffled…But after that last statement it seemed the commotion in the hallways had been silenced, and right now Tenten could just imagine a forlorn gaze on Hinata's face, she would always look miserable whenever Naruto was mentioned. Unfortunately, Tenten couldn't look through walls, so she decided to take action in her own un-Hyuuga ways.

"Hinata?"

The bluenette snapped her head around to find the bathroom door opening and steam slowly slipping out. Her widened eyes somehow grew even larger when they saw who was there…and what they _weren't_ wearing.

"What is it with you and being naked Tenten!? For the love of Kami put some damn clothes on!!" Hanabi bellowed in her somewhat colourful language. It was only then Tenten realised she had just stepped into the hallways completely naked…_again._

Hinata hadn't been able to get used to Tenten's 'free strutting' yet, but living alone for so long, and being so used to walking around naked meant it took the weapon's mistress a while for her to register her behaviour as 'un-called' for. Though a few of the men didn't seem to mind too much…

The Hyuuga heir's face was a bright red before she fell backwards and knocked herself out, she had never been able to get out of her fainting-habit…

"Hinata!!"

"I'll deal with her, go put some clothes on!"

"Oh…right…" With that sheepish remark Tenten left the scene, and pouted at the fact she had never found out what it was they had been talking about…

It was only some hours later she decided to investigate the topic. Not having Neji around made it feel as though there was little else to do really… heck, she couldn't even get used to that empty space beside her when she slept at night! Having nothing to hold onto in the cold nights was depressing, and it was only made worse when she thought about what Neji might be doing. Was he getting hurt (that would've been bad)? Was he out enjoying himself without her (That would've been even worse! Well…maybe not, but currently Tenten was in possessive mode)? And then those horrid thoughts of realisation struck her, Tenten was turning into one of those silly vulnerable little girls, ones that needed _love_ and _romance_, Tenten really didn't want to be like them…she wanted to be legendary!! Damn emotions always got in the way though…

She just…needed something to _do_! Anything that would pry her mind away from girlish thoughts, ones that made her seem so frail and desperate. She didn't want to become a Hinata, who was currently lying on her bed, sobbing her heart out.

Tenten's brows furrowed, feeling unsure of what to do. She really should've knocked before just walking in, Tenten really needed to work on her manners…

"Uhm, Hinata-"

The young girl gasped, having only just realised Tenten was in the room. Quickly she straightened up and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

_'Maybe I should ask why she's upset….No! That's none of my business, I need to ask about that talk!!'_

"I heard you in the hallways earlier…"

"Oh…" Hinata averted Tenten's gaze, and Tenten in return took a seat on the edge of Hinata's bed, wondering how she was going to continue with this.

"I know it was rude to listen in…But…It's also rude to talk about other people behind their backs."

Hinata's eyes winded at that statement and soon she met Tenten's gaze again.

"I-I'm so…sorry, B-But…"

"But?"

"There's, T-There's s-something you s-should know…About Neji…"

OOOOOOOOOO

The cool night air was thick with fog, shrouding everything in its path. And Tenten's mood seemed to fit this weather perfectly, never in her life had she felt so confused before. Why wasn't she happy when all the wedding plans had been complete? Why wasn't she happy that her wedding was tomorrow?

"It's tomorrow…where are you Neji?"

Tenten asked the stillness of her room, _their_ room. But Neji's side of the bed was still empty, and Tenten's fingers were still tracing the outline of where he slept. But she still wasn't sure if she wanted him there, or if she wanted to be here…

"Will you be home in time? Is this what you want?" She kept asking questions, but never got a reply.

"Is this…what _I_ want?" Her heart sunk and ached in her chest as she spoke. What Hinata had told her had been so…so heart wrenching for Tenten, but she couldn't just straight out stop loving Neji. She wished she could, but it wasn't that easy. But could she really believe Hinata over her own fiancé? Or maybe she was just sticking up for Neji because she couldn't bare the truth…Either way…Tenten was utterly, utterly confused. No longer knowing what she wanted, or what he wanted…

And if that wasn't bad enough, what if Hinata was right? What if after all that hard work everyone had put into the wedding it wouldn't even happen? The weight on Tenten's shoulders had never felt so heavy before, what should she believe? What should she do?

The brunette quietly stepped out of bed, careful not to make a sound as the cold air embraced her body. She hugged her torso to conceal some heat, and wished her PJs were a little warmer in the type of weather…Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from turning to the window and opening it, letting even more chilly air seep through. Her once dull eyes that scanned the grounds below and soon grew more awake when they spotted a figure. Was it him? Or was she just hallucinating; wishing it was him?

The figure was sauntering slowly, letting inky black hair sway from side to side. His strides weren't long and confidant like Neji's usually pace, but he had been away on a difficult mission for a fair few months now…maybe it really was him.

"Neji?" Tenten called though it was in a very quiet voice, she rested her hands on the window frame and leaned out a little more to get a better view, and amazingly enough…That figure had dazzling white eyes when he looked up to find where her voice had come from, and a somewhat shredded ANBU attire too. It really was Neji!!

Like the skilled Ninja she was, Tenten nimbly jumped out of the window, onto the rooftops and down to the ground to meet her fiancé. She knew it was unlucky to see him the day before the wedding, and Tenten was a very superstitious girl, but…she really needed to see him, to talk to him, to say what was on her mind.

And who said the wedding would be happening anyway?

Her footsteps were silent against the ground, no matter how fast she ran. Neji's eyes looked up, and their dullness lifted; knowing he had come home to the woman he loved, not a single gash or bloodstain on his body could deny how nice that felt.

He thought he could see tears of joy in her eyes, but when she got closer he could now distinguish them as tears of _rage_. Now it was his turn to be surprised…

_'I'm not a hopeless, vulnerable little girl; I don't want to be like that! I WONT be like that!!'_ Tenten screamed at herself as she got closer. Her heart told her to just run into his arms and hold him, oh how she had missed those soft yet firm embraces of his. Her heart told her to kiss him and welcome him and just _be_ with him. But…She was a shinobi too; she knew her logic was always the safest answer to her problems.

Sure the wedding was tomorrow, but at that moment, their marital bliss seemed completely out of reach to Tenten…

And so, instead of doing any of those things, she merely added insult to his numerous injuries and…

She punched him straight in the jaw.

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**OK…so I didn't really get that far… But everything will be explained in the next chappie!! So please review if you want to see that next chappie, since there's not point writing it if no-one's reading this…**_

_**Criticism is welcome, but a nice review will brighten up my day!**_

_**What is Hinata after? What Has Neji been up to? And will Tenten ever stop getting naked? Find out next time//Endofpointlessbabble**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Way Of The Hyuuga**

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N: Ok…this chapter aint one of my favourites I've gotta admit, but its vital so I can get to the good stuff, so bare with me xD Lots of flashbacks, and answers to questions. Sorry if it may seem OOC but, it had to be done. Sorry, and uhhh try to enjoy. It'll get better when we reach the main part of the story I swear!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…and I can't think of something witty to write here. **_

OOOOOOOOOO

It hadn't been the pain that hurt Neji, no; only the sheer astonishment that Tenten would actually do something so…violently out of the blue (when they weren't sparring). He stumbled backwards; unable to brace himself for the surprise attack she had unleashed upon him. His body already felt weary from the long hard mission, and Tenten certainly wasn't helping. He could see her fists trembling from the corners of his eyes as he placed one finger against his bloodied lip. Oh great; a busted lip the night before the wedding… Nevertheless, vanity didn't come before his confusion, and Neji soon demanded an answer from the weapon's mistress.

"What on earth was that for!?" He rasped out in a loud whisper, one that let his anger seep through, but one that wouldn't disturb the sleeping Hyuuga's close by.

A bitter laugh played upon Tenten's lips as dazzling white eyes met hers. She scowled, trying to be tough, but her quivering lips were giving away her desire to cry right there and then.

"When…when were you going to tell me?" The last part of her sentence quavered horribly, and Tenten was mentally slapping herself for that whilst Neji took this as an opportunity to rise to his feet.

Instantaneously Tenten poked a sharp fingernail into his chest, and kept doing so, wanting to push him back down to the ground; on his own level where Tenten thought he belonged at that moment. She only ended up pushing him back a little though. A step back with each poke that was more like a dagger, a dagger to Neji's heart when he saw the pain in Tenten's eyes.

"Tell you wh-?"

With each poke she hissed out another venomous word.

"That. Our. Marriage. Is. Just. A. Sham!!"

"What?!"

Her index finger was tired now, and thus it drew back, fisting with her other digits at her side. She dared herself to look him in the eyes now, and he looked just as torn as she. Eventually she couldn't keep the eye contact, how could Neji be acting so clueless straight to her face? Unless… He really was clueless.

'_No, he's a genius. A sneaky, two-faced, homicidal genius.'_ Tenten supported her mental argument with as a small scoff escaped her lips. She wouldn't argue without a good reason, but when she did argue…she argued _relentlessly_. Neji knew all too well.

"I don't know where you've gotten this idea from Tenten…but its stupid." He retorted with, his voice seemed void of emotion; which irked Tenten somewhat if not considerably. At that moment she actually _wanted_ to see him miserable, she really was that angry with him, but his once hurt expression had vanished…and now, her opponent was emotionless Neji, not her fiancé Neji.

"Don't you call me stupid!!" She wished she had her weapons on her, she would've sliced him up good, sliced him up better then the gashed trouser leg of his ANBU attire.

"I didn't call you stupid, I called your idea's stupid."

"And now you're mocking me!! You're implying I have a lack of intelligence!!!" She was getting riled up, snapping at every monotonic word her spoke. She wasn't even taking the time to think about what she said, and how she said it…and to Neji, she was currently looking very childish. It almost made him want to laugh.

Neji soon allowed himself to pace closer towards a shivering Tenten, and who could blame her when she was out in the middle of the night with only her PJs to hug her frame? Well, it had only been her PJs hugging her frame-

But now it was Neji too.

The kunoichi gasped at the contact, remembering how nice it felt to be close to him. She hissed again, she couldn't let him win again by just _hugging_ her, it would take a hell of a lot more than that to woo her this time, and her wriggling made it seem like his hug was more like a vice grip on her arms anyway.

"Let go of me!!"

"Shhh, you'll wake up the others." He lowered his face towards hers; pressing his nose against hers and looking into her dangerous eyes, his simply matched them.

She whimpered a little when she discovered that the more she squirmed, the tighter his grip would become. Her eyes of daggers met his again, and she was so tempted to spit in his face of do _something_ nasty.

"I don't giva a-"

"Language. Tenten…"

A half growl and half cry of frustration rumbled at the back of her throat, how could he be acting so arrogantly, he was the one in the wrong here, not her! She miraculously found the strength from somewhere, and her palms went to Neji's shoulders, pushing his away as she took a few steps back.

"Just tell me! Tell me…" A dull ache caught in her chest, and she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Neji matched her expression, replicating it on his own face.

"You're only marrying me…

So you don't have to marry Hinata…"

His eyes widened in disbelief…How could she think such a thing? Neji's eyes trailed off to one side for a moment as he scowled, had Hinata been planting ideas in her head whilst he'd been away? It sounded plausible enough.

"That's…that's not true at all…"

_OOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOO_

"_I am worried by your lack of progress Hinata…"_

_The young woman looked up to her father's harsh gaze, but she couldn't hold it for long as she sat opposite him in his office with Neji beside her, who was also looking very disappointed. The entire seating arrangement matched that of Neji and Tenten's meeting with Hiashi._

"_I…I.." What could she say? How could she possibly redeem herself? _

"_I was expecting you to take over as Heir in a matter of years, perhaps even less…But due to the circumstances I can see you aren't fit to be Heir."_

_Hinata's heart tore inside as she looked to the floor, not wanting her father to see tears well up in her eyes. Was he going to give her position to Hanabi instead? Hinata wouldn't have minded; it was only her father's disappointment that really hurt her. _

"_Not alone anyway."_

_The two younger Hyuugas looked up in anticipation as Hiashi spoke, what did he mean by that? Soon it was Neji who felt the pressure when the older Hyuuga's eyes skipped toward him. _

"_That is why…you are to wed Neji."_

"_W…What?"_

"_WHAT!?!" _

_Neji's hands fisted in his lap, but his uncle didn't seem too fazed by this, he didn't even punish Neji for his loud (and somewhat out of character) exclamation. Neji on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing; Hiashi knew he was seeing Tenten at the time, why on earth would he suggest this? Hiashi really had no idea…no idea how much Tenten meant to the young Hyuuga, and he would not give her up so easily._

"_S-Surely there is another option…" Hinata tried to argue, but she had never been good at arguing… but that anger in Neji's eyes, it saddened her, it made her want to fight against this…this fate placed upon the two of them. She didn't love Neji that way, and the feeling was more than mutual, she didn't want this at all!_

"_Do you have a suggestion?" His cold eyes soon put Hinata back in her place, but Neji wouldn't stand for it. He swallowed to clear a dry throat before speaking._

"_What if I were to train her?"_

_All white eyes were on Neji now, but he turned to Hinata. Sure they weren't close, but the events of the chuunin exam were all in the past now, they weren't enemies anymore. And if Neji could save his relationship with Tenten by helping Hinata, then so be it._

"_I will train her, I will make her an Heir to be proud of." Neji's eyes turned back to Hiashi as his voice simmered with a humble determination._

_The older Hyuuga pondered on Neji's idea as the room fell silent, and all Hinata could do was pick at the hem of her jumper, the anticipation and anxiety was stifling her._

"_Very well. You have three months, prove yourself."_

_OOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOO_

Tenten's legs grew weak, she could no longer hold herself up and eventually she fell to a limp pile on the ground, sadness washing over her as she hugged her knees close to her chest.

"I don't want to marry you if it's just an easy route for you, I want…I want you to love me Neji…"

Neji closed the distance again, and this time kneeled down in front of the brunette as she buried her face in the tops of her knees, his brows arced in a frown at her behaviour.

"Hinata showed me the plans, the documents, everything…were you, were you really going to go through with it? Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked in a muffled voice, no longer able to keep up the strong independent kunoichi routine.

"Tenten…" He wanted to hold her again, but he didn't, he knew Tenten would only flinch away from his touch. For a moment his eyes scanned the night sky dotted with stars, as if looking for the answers, he knew it was best to tell his fiancée what really happened all those months ago.

"Its true, I didn't know if I was going to tell you or not, and what was the point if it wasn't even going to happen?" Tenten looked up to see his face now, so close to hers, but the way his frame seemed so taut made him look so distant at the same time.

"You don't know that."

"I do." He replied. "I would never have let that happen. Please, just let me tell you my side of the story…"

_OOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOO_

"_Hinata-sama, crying won't solve anything…"_

_She didn't listen, and kept on weeping into her hands. What if she couldn't do it? What if they failed and had to live a life that neither Hyuuga wanted. She knew crying wouldn't help, but sometimes, she didn't know what else to do._

_But gradually Neji taught her what to do, eventually he pulled her out of her rut and they finally got some training done. And as hours passed, and sweat and cuts and bruises accumulated, Hinata realised there was no need to cry. Not when Neji was willingly helping her, allowing her to be confident and allowing her to improve._

_And she did. _

_She even improved through one of the toughest times in their three months of training, when she had found out about Naruto's relationship with Sakura. Even though it was passed training hours Neji still gave her a shoulder to cry on, he didn't have to be there, but he was…And Hinata truly appreciated his efforts, and soon it became both her father and Neji she wanted to please. She wanted to make them happy._

_While their strict regime was making Hinata more confident in her abilities, it seemed to be taking its toll on Neji. She soon noticed his foul moods growing stronger at each training session. She tried to let it pass and ignore it, but he kept snapping whenever she did something wrong, and rather than being the trainer who made her happier and more confident, he was acting…just like her father._

"_N-neji-nii-san…Is..is s-something wrong?" She asked during their quick lunch break, his eyes glanced towards hers, looking ever so angry. But shortly afterwards he let out a small sigh of air and answered her._

"_Sorry Hinata-sama, I have no reason to take this out on you…It's just…"_

"_Y-Yes?"_

"_This training takes up a lot of my time. I guess it's just been a bit straining on my…"_

"_Relationship? W-with…T-Tenten?" She immediately knew she had no right to pry and instantly turned her eyes away._

"…_Yeah…"_

_Hinata avoided his gaze for a moment more, feeling guilty for straining Neji's happiness. She didn't mean to upset him, and she didn't want to, not after he'd been so good to her._

"_Don't feel guilty, I want to train you." Well it was true, he could get back to spending more time with Tenten if he did, and Hinata would be able to take over as Heir on her own. Neji wouldn't have to give up the only girl he… ever really loved._

_Hope returned to Hinata's eyes at her cousin's words…well, at the time she thought it was hope, but…as the weeks of training between the two Hyuugas drew on, the more time they spent with each other. Hinata made a horrifying discovery._

_She wasn't feeling hopeful; she was simply infatuated. _

_Hinata had let all hopes of love pass her by with Naruto. She didn't want to make that same mistake with Neji, even if he were seeing someone else…she couldn't stand the thought of being alone anymore…not when she was so close to happiness._

_----_

_Their last training session was over; this was the final one before Hiashi made his decision depending on Hinata's progress. It was basically a stressful time for all. Hinata truly felt the pressure on her shoulders, but with Neji around it didn't feel so bad. Her cousin was the one who seemed to be suffering the most; all he could think about was her…_

'_Tenten…' _

"_N-Neji-nii-san…" A timid voice soon caught the Hyuuga off guard. "…There's…there's something I need to t-tell you." She finally plucked up the courage and gazed into Neji's curious eyes. _

"_What is it Hinata-sama?"_

_OOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOO_

"She told me she loved me."

Tenten's gritted her teeth, almost biting back the tears as Neji sorrowfully looked towards his fiancé.

"If she loved you. She would want you to be happy, she wouldn't interfere with us unless she knew that deep down inside, you really weren't happy with me..." Tenten voiced her own opinions on the topic, unafraid of how Neji would react.

"Exactly my point."

Tenten's eyes widened, seemingly clueless as to what Neji was trying to tell her. She shivered a little as the cool air brushed passed her body.

"She thinks she loves me, she's confused, and hurt. She only wants someone to replace Naruto…but I couldn't be that person." Neji lifted one hand and placed it behind Tenten's head, his fingers glided through her loose curls, and this time…she didn't flinch away, she was too interested in what Neji had to say.

"Because."

"Because?"

It took all the strength in the world to say it. Even when he believed it whole-heartedly.

"I've already found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And it's you."

Although overjoyed by his words, and no matter how much she wanted to believe those words herself, she wouldn't give in just yet. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and waited for whatever else Neji had to say.

"Any documents or plans you were shown were made without my knowledge or consent, if you looked closely, my signature wouldn't have been on any of them."

Tenten blinked a little to herself, trying to think back to what Hinata had shown her…and, as always, Neji was right. His signature had been nowhere. And suddenly it all made sense, typical Neji seemed to make everything seem logical, it was just one of those things about him she loved.

She loved a lot of other things about him too…

"Neji-" She almost whined as the cold air took another lash at her, she couldn't bare it anymore. She couldn't stand the cold, or the distance between herself and him, and so in an act of instinct she did something to make up for that punch to the jaw.

She pushed herself forwards and fell into his arms, and sobbed the way a kunoichi shouldn't sob, a way a kunoichi wasn't supposed to sob.

"I really hate you sometimes-" She hated him for being able to make her act this weak, for being able to break her defences so easily. And Neji knew this with all his heart.

He let his arms circle her, and gave some warmth to her cold and quivering skin. A light smile placed itself upon his lips.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that until Tenten's sobs stopped. And in this time Tenten discovered she loved being close to Neji and that his arms were infact very warm, and sometimes crying could make a person feel so much better.

"We should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." Tenten told them both as Neji mentally sighed in relief for the sheer fact Tenten still wanted to marry him. "Heck, I'm not even supposed to see you tonight." She giggled a little, gradually getting back to her old self.

She knew Neji was in need of a good shower, but Tenten didn't bring that up…she wanted to save her urges for tomorrow night, so she decided to let him have this one on his own.

Placing a chaste kiss on her cheek Neji rose to his feet, and Tenten quickly followed suit.

"See you tomorrow then." She nodded happily, as if she'd never been crying, before walking away to their room, Neji would just have to take a guest room for tonight.

"I'll be waiting."

----

Silent footsteps shuffled through the still hallways of the Hyuuga manor. It was late enough already; Neji didn't want to wake up anyone else when they all needed to rest for tomorrow. His eyes constantly scanned left to right, until they suddenly picked up a familiar chakra from behind. He spun on his heels soundlessly, and was soon faced with none other than-

"Hinata-sama?" He asked in a voice that failed to show his curiosity. But he had to admit, he was infact a little curious as to why she was up so late, holding a little jar in her hands.

"Y-your lip…it's hurt." She moved closer and held out the little pot to him. "Its, I-its o-ointment…"

Neji eyed up his cousin suspiciously. Roaming the hallways with ointment…it all seemed a little _too_ coincidental to him, and why was she being nice to him when she had previously glared at him in the gardens? Hyuuga Hinata was a woman who made very, _very_ little sense. And Neji didn't like it one bit.

He didn't ask questions though, merely accepted, he had no right to ask questions.

He was just about to take the pot, when Hinata subtly moved it back.

"U-Unless…"

"Unless what?" He was getting impatient now, but didn't dare raise his voice, Tenten and the others were almost certainly in slumber by now.

Hinata inched closer, much to Neji's unease. And although she was gentle with all of her movements, they were all cold and calculating too, because that's what she had been trained to become.

When Hiashi accepted his daughter's strength she was almost sad. She would become Heir, but she would lose Neji in the process. Fortunately luck was on her side and leading up to all these months later, Hiashi had trained her well. Her moves were gentle but damaging, precise and sharp. Her eyes lacked strength but were calculating all the while, she had been moulded into what was expected of an Heir, and it was for these reasons that Hinata knew…maybe she hadn't lost Neji in the process.

"You'd prefer me to…kiss it better." She whispered into the shell of his ear, and Neji soon discovered that the traits she had been taught during her training also reflected in the way she kissed. Neji barely had time to reflect on what Hinata had just done, too lost in both shock and disgust. But once it had sunk in he backed away, and swiftly swiped the pot from her hands, his cold eyes beaming daggers all the while.

"The ointment is fine, thankyou." His voice was venomous in every sense of the word, the words even felt like poison rolling off his tongue and made him spit them out. His thankyou was utterly empty and meaningless, but Hinata didn't care when she had the taste of Neji on her lips.

He didn't like the new Hinata that had been created through disappointment, rejection and worst of all…through him. He hated himself too, for making her act this way.

But what he hated even more… was the thought of giving up Tenten.

He promptly turned to leave, and Hinata made no efforts to follow him. She didn't need to. When a mind that was once blinded by self-doubt became calculating and cold from hardships, it could do many a wonderful thing.

The Hyuuga Heir applauded herself with a small eerie smile. She had suffered so much when she lost Naruto, she couldn't let Neji slip away so easily too…

a calculating mind wouldn't allow it.

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N Ok ok ok, so it VERY OOC with evil Hinata, over-emotional Tenten and corny Neji. But…but! Eh, I don't have an excuse. Sorry…**_

_**Oh, and the next chapter will most likely have some lemony hints SOOOOooo, I need your opinions.**_

_**Should I either **_

_**A) Up the rating and just put it in the chapter, or**_

_**B) Leave out the lemon, and e-mail it to those who can request through either a PM or a review? **_

_**So yeah, gimmie your thoughts, and hey a review would be nice too. Especially when I'm feeling a lack of inspiration, they simply brighten up my day xDDD**_

_**Ja ne for now!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Way Of The Hyuuga**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A/N- Forgive my lack of knowledge when it comes to Japanese weddings xDD I know the basics, but… This probably won't be my best of chapters T.T It's reaaaally hyuugacentric xD**_

_**I have decided the lemon will be the next chapter, so yes, it will be an optional chapter that you can skip (it will fit into the theme of the story, but wont be essential.) I was going to put it in here, but this chapter was getting far too long by the time I reached the lemony goodness xDD**_

_**Soooo yeah, that's about it. Enjoy**_

_**Don't. Own. Naruto. BELIEVE IT!**_

OOOOOOOOOO

"So yeah, we managed to sort things out in the end," Tenten mumbled with an oriental styled comb gripped in between her teeth; it was sometimes a little difficult to make out what she was saying, but Hinata heard her all the same.

"Ah, t-that's g-good news. I-I just thought yo-you should know.."

The brunette had been fiddling about with her hair for some time now, and soon decided she couldn't get it into the right position to insert the comb, Tenten quickly dismissed the object from her lips with a look of disdain on her face. Sakura was supposed to be doing her hair, but for some unknown reason she was late, and now Tenten being a person who just couldn't bear sitting still; had tried to attempt calming the feisty brown locks herself…it didn't work though.

Seemingly defeated by the various hair-pieces (she was more accustomed to weaponry), the kunoichi spun on her chair to face Hinata in the corner of the room, who was sorting out the various bouquets of flowers that would be decorating the small Shinto shine, in which the Hyuuga family would gather for the wedding ceremony. A soft smile formed on Tenten's lips, she knew Hinata had meant no harm in telling Tenten of the previous engagement…at least, that's what she assumed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, infact, I'm glad you told me."

Hinata's eyes widened momentarily. The Hyuuga woman had returned to her usual shy self, as if that devious and cunning woman from the night before didn't even exist…A true kunoichi had to have many personalities if she were to lure a foe into thinking they were friends. This situation was no different to Hinata.

Of course, her first plans to break up the happy couple had backfired, but she could use this to her advantage could she not? She could pretend it had been from the kindness in her heart, and _not_ the jealousy.

"Y-..You are?" Hinata was almost mad, that Tenten was winning in their little mind games (well…to be honest, Tenten was oblivious to them, but that was beyond the point.) Hinata hid all her bitter feelings, and kept up an innocent stare.

"Yeah, from now on, no secrets." Tenten turned back to her mirror, and was greeted by her usually tanned skin laced in a modest yet noticeable amount of power. Her lashes were curled, and to be honest, not a single blemish on her face was left in sight… Not that there had been many to begin with; but all the trademark signs of a kunoichi such as scratches and cuts had vanished to leave a woman who looked like a porcelain doll, a doll that some heavenly craftsman had spent years and years of his life perfecting. And according to Neji, that's what she was. Hinata scowled to herself at the thought.

"I'm not sure if Neji would've told me…but I'm glad you did…I feel as if,-" Tenten raised a finger and was about to press it on her chin in contemplation, but a slender hand quickly slapped it away, much to Tenten's surprise. She looked up, and was met but Hinata's gaze…

"Don't, y-you'll ruin your make-up…"

"…Oh, uh. Thanks.."

There was an awkward silence, one that sent a cold shiver down Tenten's spine before she resumed her earlier trail of thought, with no finger tracing patterns on her chin of course.

"I feel as if it's made us closer, no more skeletons in the closet ya'know?" Tenten chuckled at her own language, and it made Hinata shiver.

_'This was supposed to be my special day, not hers…'_

"W-well…If you don't need anymore help. I-I'll get these f-flowers to the shrine."

_'I'll make it my day though'_

Those flowers had been hand picked from Hinata's own bountiful garden, she picked out all the ones that would suit the occasion. White flowers of purity, and magenta ones of a passion that was to bloom. There were darker ones thrown in too, representing the seriousness of this ceremony, and the seriousness of the Hyuuga.

She did not clip the leaves. They were an eerie green, the colour of jealousy.

"Ah-wait! Hinata-" She stopped, like a humble servant rather than the Heiress she was supposed to be.

"Y-Yes Tenten?"

Tenten picked up a small pot from the table she sat in front of, the table that also housed many of the hairpieces and make-up.

"Could you put on this blusher for me? I've never been very good at it." The brunette confessed sheepishly, much to Hinata's surprise; considering Tenten had insisted that she would do her own make-up for the occasion.

The blue-haired girl stepped closer and took the pot from Tenten's hand, but rather than opening it she merely cast it to one side on the dresser.

"That make-up it too obvious."

Tenten, was still completely baffled, and even more so when Hinata placed her fingertips on Tenten's cheeks…what with having slapped Tenten's own hands away from them before.

A sudden pain shot through Tenten's face when she felt Hinata's fingertips (with fingernails n' all) press into her skin. She bit down on her bottom lip, suppressing a yelp of both surprise and pain. It ended just as quickly as it began though, and Hinata withdrew her hands.

"Its more natural-looking to pinch them"

"Ahh…" Tenten offered in realisation. "Thanks!"

The doorknob turned before Hinata could reply, but all thoughts that entered the Hyuuga's head were stilled when she found out who had entered the room.

"Hi!! Sorry I'm la-"

Sakura had paraded right in, ready to do Tenten's hair for the ceremony. The pink-haired girl was not dressed formally, after all; this was a close family thing; Sakura would only be attending the reception.

She had been stopped mid-sentence when she saw who else was in the room, Sakura hadn't seen Hinata for…it must've been months now.

"Hinata!! No way! How are you!?" She marched right up to the other girl and gave her a good hard hug, displaying exuberance that almost matched Naruto's.

It made Hinata sick.

"F-fine. Thankyou."

Polite words were shared amongst the three girls, but Hinata was wise to make her exit as quickly as possible. Time was running out, and so she turned to leave, with flowers and green leaves resting in her arms all the while.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tenten had never felt so alone before. Sakura had gone and now it was only Tenten and a few other female Hyuuga's in the room, people she barely knew. The kunoichi was dressed elegantly from head to toe in her full length Shiro-maku. Her hair was suspended in combs and pins and other small ornaments, most of which were white to suit the kimono, and some with small dove pendants attached. In a word she looked stunning, and while this made her feel beautiful, it was draining her confidence all the same…To have to stand before all those white eyes, it scared her.

All that left her though, when her silent footsteps embarked upon the Shinto Shrine, and all eyes were on her. It was then she came to realise that not all Hyuuga eyes were white.

Most were women, some men. They stared in awe, their eyes had dull blues and soft browns, and yet here they were; witnessing a Hyuuga wedding. They too were Hyuuga's, and Tenten had only just realised. She felt so silly; after all, didn't her face frame two rich-chocolate brown eyes? Of course not all Hyuuga's had the bloodline! But then how did their lineage work?

Tenten had so many questions, so much to learn about her new family.

While the different coloured eyes had astounded her; the ones that had _really_ caught her attention had been white, and they belonged to Neji; _her_ Neji.

He was looking stern and serious as per usual, he didn't even look surprised when she had first entered and all had risen to their feet. But when she finally met him at the top of the isle, He gave her what may have been the best wedding present she could've hoped for.

A secret smile, a curve of his lips, just for her. And those words he whispered shortly afterwards. He washed away all her worry and made her want to smile right along with him.

"You're beautiful, as always."

Eventually, she smiled along with him.

"You're not so bad yourself."

They exchanged impish glances, unseen by all other eyes in the room. Well, except for Hinata's, who was standing near to the front, dressed in traditional robes that matched that of every other woman in this room except for Tenten. The only difference was a broach she wore against her heart; a broach in the shape of something sharp, something sharp against her heart.

Even the Shinto priest had failed to notice the two exchanging words, perhaps too soothed by the sounds of lulling flutes in the shrine, but what did it matter when he'd be purifying them anyway?

All of the usual traditions were watched carefully, and with each step completed Tenten found herself easing up little by little. By the time the two had exchanged sake she could've sworn her feet weren't quite on the ground, as if she were floating just above the floor in a surreal sense of happiness.

She only crashed down when Neji pressed his lips against hers at the end of the ceremony, she crashed right down the same way her heart crashed against her ribs, a strangely satisfying feeling that would no doubt make her start flying again, and this time she'd tale Neji along with her.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tenten had been constantly picking up new things about the Hyuugas…and now she couldn't really call them that, because she was one too. The next thing she noticed was that, this family of hers weren't always serious. With enough alcohol in their systems they could let their hair down and party along with the rest of the guests. It was almost funny to see such serious-looking people dancing and drinking and holding hands, especially Neji.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!!" Tenten squealed at her husband, who simply laughed and tugged her a little closer as they swayed along with every other couple on the dance floor.

"What were you expecting? That I'd take up dancing lessons?" He retorted, looking ever-so normal to Tenten. He didn't look grumpy of stoic, just like any other normal human being, but this _was_ supposed to be the best night of his life, so she wouldn't get too worried about it…it would probably fade by the end of their honeymoon anyway.

She giggled, subtly trying to get his feet to follow hers, since her method of dancing seemed so much more logical than his. Her arms encircled his neck as she leaned against him, feeling more in the mood for a slow dance it seemed. And who could blame her when it had been such a busy day? The one day in her life where _she_ of all people became the centre of attention, she simply wasn't used to it. Flattered of course, but it was wearing her out, thus she decided to hide behind Neji's poor dancing skills, hoping no-one else would be bothering her too much for the moment.

"Hey!! Get your hands off of my boyfriend!!!" A loud pink-haired girl exclaimed, and immediately Neji and Tenten shot up from their relaxed positions and turned to stiff planks of wood (not literally mind you).

Sakura's boyfriend was Naruto, and only one other person would want her hands on him…

_'Oooh no…'_

The newlyweds headed towards the direction of Sakura's voice, and were simply relived to find it was merely Hanabi making a scene, tugging on Naruto's arm as he grinned sheepishly at Sakura, who's voice had been in a joking manner…and Neji and Tenten had only just realised it.

"Ahww, come ooon, one ickle dance wont hurt." Hanabi wined…was she drunk? Tenten immediately suppressed a giggle.

"Aah, fine, but bring him back in one piece Ok?" Sakura chortled whilst shoving Naruto into Hanabi's direction.

"Heeey!!!"

"Thanks Sakura!!"

Neji and Tenten exchanged looks of relief and soon the weapon's mistress knew it wasn't wise to act all uneasy on her wedding night…but, lately Hinata had been acting, a little creepy to say the least, and there was always an awkward air whenever she was about…no wonder Tenten was on edge whenever that girl popped up into her mind.

A gentle hand on her shoulder eased her nerves, and soon all woes were forgotten when the two were confronted by their team-mates crying with joy and wearing bright green suits and little bow-ties.

And Tenten couldn't have been happier.

Hinata spent the majority of the night catching up with Kiba and Shino, it beat having to be in the main crowd of people, where she would have to watch the only two people she wanted to be with taken by another. It was nice to talk to them again, and for a short moment in her life all pain had vanished from her heart, and she became momentarily content.

It all ended at the chink of a glass.

All heads turned towards Hiashi, who looked as though he were about to make some kind of toast or speech…it would've been silly not to considering he was standing on a chair.

Tenten glanced towards Neji, as if silently asking if he knew what this was all about, and Neji in return replied with a silent 'no'.

"While we're all in high-spirits. I have an announcement to make."

Everyone in the room was perplexed, even Hiashi's wife. No-one knew that any speeches would be made…well, all had assumed Lee and Gai-sensei would do one anyway, theirs had probably been the highlight of the evening for most. But Tenten's had actually been watching Neji dance.

"Hinata, please step forward."

By now the music had silenced, and a terrified Hinata obeyed her father. Everyone was confused, and the newlyweds almost looked worried, just by the mention of her name. Naruto and Hanabi had been dancing but they were now still too, although Hanibi still had her arms on his, as if trying to keep her balance. Sakura also seemed to be helping with a hand on Hanabi's shoulder.

"I have decided that in one's years time."

The suspense was stifling….

"You will become the Leader of our clan. Congratulations Hinata."

A

Lung

Squeezing

Breath

Seizing

Silence…

Hanabi shrugged out of Sakura and Naruto's grip, and the small movement had been enough to make all eyes centre on her. She was simply distraught by the news, and her face showed it. Neji had been holding Tenten's hand at the time, and his grip only seemed to tighten. They too, turned to Hanabi whilst Hinata averted her sister's eyes.

And behind a curtain of navy blue hair, she hid a secret smile.

Perhaps this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

---

They had only one year until Hinata would reign supreme, she would officially be able to control every Hyuuga in the household, _her_ household. Her reign could be kind or cruel, short or long, but it was leadership all the same. And Neji would be caged all over again-

It was like a kunai to the heart, knowing her commence of power would share the same date as his wedding day. It was almost like a death sentence…and this year would be a long walk towards his fate. But when he felt Tenten squeeze his hand in return, Neji realised it would be nothing of the sort. Because she would be there with him, this wouldn't be a lonely road-

It would be the most appreciated year of his life.

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N – I'm so tiiired, uhg, my hands are killing me, not that you need to know that. Well yeah, I know Hinata's evil…But I've gotten to that point where I don't think its as bad, since well…we've kinds been working up to an evil Hinata ne? **_

_**Reviews will be very much appreciated and will motivate me to get writing xD Seriously, they make such a huge difference. Soooo... much love to those who'll take the time and reveiw n.n**_

_**Ja ne for now!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6 lemon

**The Way Of The Hyuuga**

**Chapter 5 // Part 2**

_**A/N Yeeeah, here's the lemon. You can skip this if ya want xD We'll get back to the main plot next chappie I swear!!**_

****

OOOOOO LEMON OOOOOO

This building seemed far different to any other owned by the Hyuuga clan. It was not sparse and modest, infact; it was rather plush and cosy. Tenten felt content as soon as she slipped off her shoes by the door, her feet of which were weary from all that dancing. Neither of the two even bothered to turn on the lights when they entered, but streetlamps from outside seeped in through the curtains and managed to outline all objects in a silver sheen.

The honeymoon complex was situated just outside of Konoha, and was owned by the Hyuugas, it seemed they liked to keep things all within the family, or maybe just wanted to keep a watchful eye. Either way, Tenten would make the most of this time and her wedding night. However, Neji seemed to be having different thoughts when he walked into the room with a blank expression on his face.

Tenten could only frown to herself. She hadn't expected any romantic gestures from him, but at the same time, she hadn't expected him to be _this_ distinct.

She wouldn't get mad though, he had all reason to be angry and upset…Hiashi had practically ruined the evening for him, and poor Hanabi too…

"Neji-" She breathed, filling the room with the echo of his name.

He didn't reply, only shuffled around the apartment like a lost sheep, in a world of his own. She followed him to the living area and placed a light palm on his shoulder.

"Neji- don't be upset, Hina-"

"No."

He turned to face a shocked Tenten, his expression was stern and serious

"Do not mention that name tonight, please."

Tenten nodded meekly to his request and slumped down on the sofa behind her, a loud sigh left her lips as her body relaxed.

"What a night eh?" Tenten tried desperately to cheer up the mood, personally thinking it would've been a hell of a lot more romantic than this…but that really wasn't Neji's style, especially with the night's downer plaguing his mind.

"Tenten." He spoke, his tone almost pleading. She was snapped out of her thoughts, and surprised that somehow Neji had managed to sit himself on the floor without her even noticing, she jumped slightly, but relaxed when he pulled one of the larger pins from her hair and let all the loose curls fall down in luxurious tresses. Her face was outlined in silver from the moonlight and the rest shrouded in darkness; she was a beautiful release for Neji's misery.

She didn't understand why he did it at first, or why he tugged on her dress so hard that she subsequently fell onto his lap on the floor. But that haze in his eyes made it clear only a second later; he wanted comfort.

Her legs parted, straddling his waist as her arms were pressed against his chest, the posture was seemingly chaste until Neji crushed his lips against hers, dominating her mouth with his tongue driving in and out. Tenten let him lead her, he needed at least some leadership in his life; and this was supposed to be his night too.

Her arms circled his neck, but all too soon he parted his lips from hers, making her whine out loud in disappointment. It didn't last too long though when he pulled her down so he was now lying on the floor, and she was above him. His hands that were callous from hours of training fumbled with the cloth of her kimono, all she could do was gasp ever so meekly when the pads of his thumbs found themselves encircling her pert nipples. Her hips bucked above him and with her head titled back she gasped out his name.

"Ne-neeji-" She whispered into the night's air as his hands explored her body, every inch of her skin, and unveiling more and more with each movement.

He was most certainly teasing her when his lips didn't try to find hers again, and thus Tenten gave in to any temptations by pushing down on him, pressing her mouth to his. She could feel his back become taut underneath her, it distracted her from what one of his legs was doing, the one that eventually snaked out from underneath her and rolled her back down to the ground. Neji instantly took this opportunity to mount her as he gazed upon her awe-stricken face and her lustrous curls that fanned out on the floor, his eyes lowered to where her kimono had been opened to reveal her breasts and it almost made her squirm. To see Neji's all seeing eyes so solely focused on her body. It made her nervous.

It wasn't long before Neji's shirt was removed, and Tenten's hands danced along every bare amount of skin they found. She simply delighted in the feeling of his broad muscles under her fingertips, and he delighted in opening his legs above her so he could slide his hands up her kimono and remove her panties.

Tenten gasped when she felt the material move down her thighs but never did she stop him. Neji deserved this power over her more than anyone else, and so she'd let him have his way with her, tonight he was her leader.

"Neji…" She sighed as her legs clamped together; she could feel a sticky substance lubricating her most sensitive spot already. Just thinking about him, just feeling his mouth trace patterns on her chest, her collarbone and stomach was enough to send her sky-high, she quivered in delight, her movements still holding an innocence that claimed her, while Neji's movements were more dominating and ridding her of clothing all the while. She shivered when the night's air brushed against her skin, but soon warmed up when Neji pressed against her, and grinded his hips against her.

Before she had time to think she was already naked, Neji's hands worked fast, that was for sure. He wasn't one to waste time on sweet nothings, he got right to the point; and Tenten relished in it. She'd need to repay the favour somehow, and she did it by unbuckling the belt of his pants.

Neji's hands were all over her, driving her crazy. He still had his trousers on but by now his erection was pressing against her through the material. Her legs were wrapped around his waist aiding her to grind against him, their pants of lust filled the once silent evening, their sweat created a humid air all the while.

With some shuffling Tenten had succeeded in removing the trousers and boxers, her hands moved towards the hard erection she found there, but all too soon Neji had pinned her arms at her sides. She was stunned that he batted her away like that, but she also knew why he did it. In Neji's dark world there was no room for foreplay; everything was oh-so-serious to him. But for now Tenten would oblige to every silent request he gave her.

Their sweat allowed the two to glide against each other most easily. By now Neji's torso had lowered towards hers, and her legs around his waist tightened when she felt something hard press against her wet centre.

"Ne-"

He stopped her again, pressing his lips against hers as his erection entered her. Now it was she with the taut back as her body pressed against him, but no words could escape her lips when Neji was dominating them. He pushed against her with more force every time, allowing his entire length to enter her before almost pulling out completely, and all Tenten could do was whine and sob his name as her pleasure increased, she begged for more, and Neji gave it.

His hips grew more powerful as did each grind inside of her, he was grunting and panting the same way she did, and both new they'd reach their climax soon. Tenten's grip on his waist was getting looser as she felt herself loose all control over her limbs, and she could feel him loosing control over his methodical thrusts as they became more jerky.

She was the first to lose, a series of convulsions taking over her body as the heat welled up inside of her, and then when she felt as though she couldn't bare any more pleasure, she felt Neji's seed spill inside of her as his body fell bonelessly atop hers. Pleasure-stricken, her body relaxed as her weary arms encircled her husband.

They stayed like that for a while, filling the room with a few pants before it became silent once more.

'_I know it wont be easy for you,'_ She placed a feint kiss against his forehead. _'But you'll never be alone again,' _It was a silent promise to him, one he probably heard as his head rested against her collarbone.

'_I know. Thank you.'_

OOOOOENDOOOOO

**_A/N There ya go, lemoness. Sorry it's crappy, my lemon skills are…poor. But I'd still like to hear your thoughts, bad or good, and yeah…that's about it for now._**

**_Ja ne!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Way Of The Hyuuga**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A/N I know its taken ages…but with the holidays and internet going bust, I'd say I had a good excuse xDD. Anyways, here it is; Chapter 6 n.n Enjoy…**_

_**Sorry for lack of NejiTen moments in this one, but I actually like how this chapter came out n.n hope you do too xD**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Even with beige coloured walls, the Hyuuga dojo was still dark and eerie, and the sunlight only seemed to highlight the dullness of the walls and the pristine varnished floors. Everything looked so immaculate here, but as Hiashi's cane thudded against the oak floorboards, Hinata was reminded that these floors were constantly tarnished and corrupt. And it was slowly beginning to feel more like home.

"Hinata, for your next task you will be needing a subject." Hiashi's eyes were stern and serious, but no longer did Hinata's legs buck when he looked at her like that.

"Please state who you have chosen."

Hinata's pale eyes traced the plain ceilings as if she didn't already know the answer. But of course she did, it was this Sunday morning that Tenten and Neji would be returning from their honeymoon, and thus, she stated her answer with a subtle confidence.

"Hyuuga Neji, Sir."

With a nod the older Hyuuga spoke. "Very well. Bring him here and we shall resume our training."

With a nod Hinata obediently bowed and left the dojo in search of her cousin. Usually she wasn't so eager to train with her father; he was harsh and cruel whenever she faltered. But this time she was really looking forward to it:

She'd only seen the curse seal being activated once. And that had been on none other than Hyuuga Hizashi…But the girl had only been three years old, she was too innocent and naive, and too young to remember.

She needed to re-fresh her memory.

---

The honeymoon was over before it had even begun, well; that's how it felt anyway. Tenten sighed whilst dumping her bags in her room. _Their_ room she quickly reminded herself, feeling as if she needed to acknowledge that Neji was hers and no other woman's. Ever since she had found out about his incredibly short engagement to Hinata, Tenten could help feeling just a little over-protective, and it didn't help that the Heiress still gave off the smallest hints of wanting him…Nevertheless, Tenten would do her best to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, and act oblivious to them. They were only subtle hints anyway…but perhaps that's what the problem was…

They were _too_ subtle, and Tenten was probably just over-reacting. Hinata still loved Naruto didn't she? What would she want with Neji? It didn't make sense, no…of course it wasn't true, it couldn't be-!

"Tenten!!"

"Eeeiee!!"

Neji sighed as the most nimble-footed kunoichi dropped one of her bags straight on her toe. The woman hopped about the room, yelping and clutching her foot as the pain settled in. Neji quickly pushed her on the bed before she could do anymore damage. He had expected her to fight back like the ninja she was, but Tenten only seemed to look surprised.

"You spaced out again. These things wont unpack themselves." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Right…Uhh, sorry." She grinned sheepishly whilst sitting up beside him. "I just-"

Before Tenten could finish her sentence he caught her off guard again by snaking one hand around her waist and pulling her into a sensual kiss. It had her stunned for a moment, but she didn't complain until Neji pulled away.

"…What was that for?" She couldn't help asking, knowing it wasn't in Neji's nature to do such things.

"Because I know what you were going to say and I don't want to hear it."

Tenten's spirits dropped at Neji's answer, he could be such a jerk sometimes. She soon shrugged it off though; it was just another thing she'd have to get used to.

Just like she'd have to get used to the way Hanabi would _always _interrupt them at the worst moments.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't you do enough of that on holiday, yeesh!" Hanabi sighed after sliding the door open and seeing her cousin holding Tenten closely on the bed. Yup, Hanabi's timing was truly awful as always.

This time however, it was clear to see that behind Hanabi's grouchy exterior was a distraught teen of whom was hiding the fact that she had been crying, considering the puffy eyes, and hiding the fact that she had come here to seek company from the only people who would understand her situation.

The two newlyweds exchanged forlorn glances, but before either could start a conversation with Hanabi she had already turned on her heel to leave, probably feeling as if she had interrupted their happiness…she didn't want to do that, knowing that they deserved their happiness for as long as it would last. Hanabi would just have to deal with her pain on her own.

Neji was the first to speak, already off the bed and making his way to the door.

"I'll go speak to her."

"But Neji-" It was too late and he was already out of the room, leaving Tenten with an empty, helpless feeling. She wished she could help, and that Neji would _want_ her help…but he probably thought this was a family issue, and while Tenten had the second name to suit; she didn't possess the white eyes that would've allowed her to intervene. At times it saddened her that she couldn't feel closer to her own family, but she also knew that those eyes saw things they didn't want to, and they could bring great pain and misery on their beholders.

But in most cases, that pain was only saved for those of the branch house.

She knew there'd be no point in chasing after Neji and Hanabi, he'd only shoo her away. So with a sigh she returned to unpacking her things.

While the break had been nice and filled with all that privacy she was so used to, there had been a constant tinge of awkwardness, both knowing what and _who_ they would have to return to.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Asked a voice coming from the hallway as Hinata leaned against the doorframe of Neji and Tenten's room. Tenten quickly felt a cold shiver run down her spine, and that was only due to the fact Hinata had miraculously lost her stutter.

The brunette tried to hide her eyes narrowing ever so slightly, but Hinata's whole new persona was giving her the creeps. No-one could change so drastically in the space of one week…unless of course, they had never been that old self in the beginning and it was merely a pretence.

"Fine thank you, Hinata." She grudgingly replied, though her high voice was showing no signs of disdain. Nevertheless, Hinata knew they were there.

The blue haired girl was looking around the sparse room as if she had lost something here, and it was irking Tenten considering this room was hers and Neji's alone. Then again, this was more Hinata'a house then hers, she had no right to be aggravated, it wasn't even in her nature to be like this, and to hate. But Hinata was slowly bringing out the worst in Tenten, and it scared her.

"Where's Neji?" Hinata asked ever so innocently, which also annoyed Tenten; the fact this girl could act so sweet when the weapon's mistress knew she was anything but. Tenten had tried to be nice to Hinata on so many occasions, tried to shove her insecurities to the back of her mind…but ever since the day of the wedding, ever since she had noticed Neji's pain when Hinata's reign was declared (and a miraculously healed once busted lip)…Tenten knew not all was well in the Hyuuga household.

"Hmm? Oh, He's," Neji probably wouldn't want an interruption, but Tenten couldn't really lie could she? "He's with Hanabi. I'm not sure where they went though."

"Ah, Ok then." Tenten had expected her to walk out of the room in search of Neji then, since she was hardly in the mood to chat with the Heiress. But Hinata only ended up walking further into the room.

"My, my…You're looking rather unkempt Tenten-san."

Did she just hear right….Was Hinata…_Insulting_ her!?

Tenten quickly turned her face with anger brimming in her eyes. So what if she wasn't looking her best?! Travelling was a tiresome thing, of course she wouldn't be looking the way Hinata did right now, with a face delicately covered in power and long traditional robes elegantly flowing over her figure. If this was the true Hinata it sickened Tenten, and she was about to snap until Hinata pinched one of her cheeks.

"You should get some rest." Hinata advised her calmly, whilst Tenten clenched her teeth.

"What's with all of this!?" Tenten dared to ask, as Hinata brushed the back of her hand over Tenten's face. A smile began to form onto Hinata's lips.

"All of what?" Hinata queried as if she had just been born. "I'm only concerned about your appearance, you've got a good catch there you know." Hinata's palm gently tapped the side of Tenten's face, and she would've slapped it away in an instant if she wasn't so shocked by this new Hinata. "Wouldn't want to ruin all that, when there are plenty more…_exotic_ fish in the sea."

Before Tenten was given the chance to move, and to most likely attack this Hyuuga lady, she had cleverly moved her hand away, and was beaming an eerie smile towards the weapon's mistress.

"Well, I should be going now." She spoke politely as if nothing had even happened. And just that was enough to make Tenten snap.

Gone were any reasons to be polite to Hinata, this time she had pushed it too far, and no longer would Tenten be oblivious to her plans…even if she wasn't quite sure of what they were.

"You really are a bitch." Said Tenten with a tone that was almost like Neji's cold-hearted one…it was times like these when she was glad to have married such a lone-wolf. But Hinata only seemed to giggle.

"Such language doesn't suit you Tenten."

If someone didn't interrupt this would probably become a blood-infested cat fight.

"I didn't think being so heartless suited you Hinata…But I was obviously fooled."

The smile widened.

"Everyone was."

With that Hinata had left, and once Tenten was sure she was very far away, the woman simply fell back on her bed and cried. She sobbed into her hands until it ached in her chest. Barely back from their honeymoon and already Tenten didn't think she could stand living with the Hyuugas.

---

The skies were quickly becoming dull, and it quite rightly reflected the mood of the manor that day. Tenten was alone crying in her room, and here Neji was trying to comfort his younger cousin who was also weeping her heart out…Neji was not only feeling a little bewildered, but awkward too; he'd never been good at dealing with people crying… especially girls; and especially ones as strong and as feisty as Hanabi, to see them cry was almost scary.

"I…I shouldn't be sad…I should be happy, for her."

He had no idea of what to say, or what to do. He just decided it would be best to hold her in a loose embrace and let her cry.

"I- I'm being so..so selfish!" She wept, and Neji's hold grew a little tighter.

"Don't say that Hanabi, you have every right to be upset. And besides, I don't think its Hinata's leadership that's making you sad…" Without warning, Neji moved Hanaibi's fringe out of the way, revealing her bare forehead. Her sobbing stopped and she fell silent…It was true, Hanabi was far more worried about what would come _after_ Hinata was declared leader, she was afraid of that mark, the same one that scarred her cousin's forehead.

"I'm scared niisan…"

"I know…" Stepping out of his grip Hanabi looked up to her cousin, a questioning looked played upon her face.

"But I still don't understand…why it upsets you niisan, has she…done something to upset you?" Hanabi couldn't help asking, causing Neji to flinch. Upset him? Her mind games were upsetting, the way she'd be sweet to him one moment, and glaring at him the next…Neji knew she had something malevolent in store, he just didn't know what…_That_ was upsetting…

Before he could answer a meek voice was heard mumbling nearby, both turned to see Hinata poking her fingers and looking at the floor.

"N-neji-san, fa-father would li-like you t-to come to the, the do-dojo, if y-you w-wouldn't mind…"

Yup, he was utterly, utterly confused as to why she was being coy now…perhaps it was Hanaibi's presence. Either way, he'd save that question for later when he was alone with Hinata…not that he'd want to be mind you.

"Not at all." He replied solemnly (and perhaps grudgingly) with a bow of his head. He said goodbye to Hanabi before following Hinata to the dojo; and having no idea of what was in store.

OOOOOOOOOO

Apparently it was Tenten's turn to comfort Hanabi as they sat together in the garden. The jounin didn't dare tell Hanabi of what Hinata had said beforehand, she could barely get over it herself…how could she tell this girl that her sister was a malevolent and very selfish piece of work? No, no way could Tenten do that!!

There was a very, very long silence between the two, until Hanabi finally spoke.

"I don't know why Neji still hates her so much…"

Tenten's hands fisted in her lap as she bit her tongue, Tenten knew exactly why Neji hated her…but she could tell Hanabi that, it wasn't fair…

"I don't think he understands what's wrong with Hinata…"

Tenten shot her surprised expression around to face Hanabi. "What do you mean? Is something wrong with Hinata?" Tenten asked, trying to sound sincere…but it was failing miserably.

The younger Hyuuga let out a cynical sounding laugh before answering.

"Heh, you mean you don't already know?"

OOOOOOOOOO

He screamed. A shill scream that bounced off the walls, and echoed through the hallways of the Main house. Neji was crouched on the floor, gripping his head and tugging the ends of his hair from time to time, wishing it would ease the agony that felt like it was burning his skull. It came to no avail however, and would not do so if Hinata's hands persisted in taking that formation, the one that activated his caged bird seal.

His vision was gradually getting blurry, but he could see her hands trembling from the amount of force they applied, he knew it would be over soon and yet soon didn't seem good enough. He needed this to be over now.

However, he had not seen the small smile painted on her lips. And while Hiashi assumed this was out of pride in her own strength, Hinata knew her smile was conjured for other reasons.

"Stop." Hiashi demanded, and quickly Hinata let her small hands fall to her sides. No matter how fun it had been, Hinata found herself become weary and was glad of the break. She panted a little, unlike Neji who was taking deep, shallow breaths.

"You've done well Hinata."

She panted slightly, before answering, in a voice that seemed a little strained. "T-thank you, f-fa-father…"

He nodded before leaving the room, and Hinata watched his every footstep until he was out of the door, and she watched the door until his steps could be heard no more.

"Neji-san!" She cried abruptly before running to his side, now knowing that no-one else was there to see her or hear her. She fell onto her knees by his side and held his limp body closely as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I-I'm so-so sorry I h-had to, p-put you th-through that. S-so sorry..Ne-neji-san…"

He coughed and spluttered as a cold chill ran down his spine, with the little strength he had left the older Hyuuga moved away from her cold embrace. His voice rasped through the room.

"Why, why are you doing this Hinata?" He asked as she wiped away the tears.

"F-father, h-he m-ma-"

"No, not this. I mean…these mind games."

Although her shocked expression was fake, it seemed to do the trick. "W-what do you m-mean?"

He coughed some more, his eyes narrowed in anger. "You glare at me and smirk, and now…now what are you doing, why do you cry for me like this?"

"No…Neji-san…its not what you think…"

"Then what is it?" He dared to ask, "What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?"

Biting on her lip the Hyuuga woman turned away, her eyes were now puffy from crying. "I…I only pushed you away before, b-be…because…I couldn't stand loving you."

His eyes widened, and instantly Neji had sat up, no matter how much it pained his head. His eyes beckoned her to continue, and she did:

"I wish I could move on Neji-san, forget you, and our friendship…I tried, tried so hard, I wanted you to hate me…But…I can't keep it up anymore!" She sobbed into the sleeves of her jacket. "I can't change the way I feel, and it hurts so much!! Knowing that I love you, and knowing I can't have you!"

Hinata waited for what he had to say to her confession, hiding her puffy eyes behind the sleeves of her kimono. She wondered if he would actually believe she didn't mean to harm him. Mentally she laughed to herself, this was all working out perfectly, and if she could fool Neji, she'd be able to fool anyone! And if he thought a mere activation of his seal would be the most pain she'd inflict upon him…

He thought wrong…

_Dead_ wrong.

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**Uh oh, Tenten had better get her skates on ne? So-o, what's wrong with Hinata? And what exactly does she have planned…and will Neji be fooled by her? Find out next chappie /endcheesycomentary.**_

_**So yeah, remember to R&R aaaand, ja ne for now!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Way Of The Hyuuga**

**Chapter 8**

_**A/N: If you don't like angst, TURN AWAY NOW!! STOP READING…I SAID STOP!!**_

_**Continue if you don't mind it xD **_

OOOOOOOOOO

"Is that true Hanabi?" Tenten asked with eyes widened as the young Hyuuga allowed tears to stream down her pale features.

"It is! But, but no-one believes me, Father wont believe me, and if he doesn't, then things will never change!" She wept into her hands as they sat on the outer decking together. And while Hanabi looked completely distraught, as if she'd never be able to smile again, something made her expression change into one of shock. It was probably due to the fierce hug Tenten was giving her. It was practically suffocating her, but…why on earth was Tenten hugging her?

"That's great news!!" The kunoichi exclaimed happily before pulling away from a completely dumbfounded Hanabi.

"What!? What are you on about?!"

Tenten hugged her again, unsure of why…but it was probably now that there was a light at the end of the tunnel for her, for Hanabi, and for Neji. There was hope and Tenten would definitely do something about it, she'd make the people she cared for and loved happy…They deserved some happiness. A gentle smile curved onto Tenten's lips, she knew she'd made Neji happy when she accepted his hand in marriage, but now she knew how to make him happy for all eternity. She'd change the way of the Hyuuga.

"Hanabi you long-haired, white-eyed, angsy little cherub I could kiss you!!" She yelled, Gai-sensei and Lee would've been proud to hear such profound words escaping the young woman's lips.

"Oh god…you're not coming out of the closet are you?"

---

While it was all laughs and smiles where Tenten and Hanabi were situated, making their strange plans to help Neji and the other residents. Neji was still stuck in the dojo, watching Hinata cry her heart out to him. Her body withering as the hysterical cries she made weakened her body.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji really didn't know what to say, and even if he did say something, she probably wouldn't hear it due to the fact she was sobbing so much, so loudly. His eyes looked to the floor in contemplation, before a series of wheezes and coughs erupted from his throat. But it felt more like a bolt of lightning, striking him with a sense of realisation, giving him back his usual logic.

If she loved him so much…she wouldn't have chosen him for this task…Neji knew despite what Hinata said, she had been given the choice of which resident to test on, and she had chosen to hurt Neji. This was her cold revenge to mend a broken heart.

"You can turn the waterworks on all you like. I wont believe you love me, ever." He managed after his series of coughs, his voice back to its icy tone.

"B-bu-" She sobbed. "But I did!"

"That's right, you _did_." He reminded her, and Hinata's eyes narrowed at her own foolishness, she walked right into that one. "Nice try." He finished, and Hinata silenced…her plan had failed, miserably.

With that Neji stood, making his way to the exit, he wanted to be with the people he cared for and loved, he wanted to help them through this time of despair, he wanted to spend as much time with Tenten as possible until Hinata was declared their leader. He wanted happiness, even if it was only a temporary fix.

Too caught up in his own thoughts he failed to realised Hinata had stopped sobbing, she'd given up on the hopeless act and was now giving Neji's back a cold glare. Her eyes felt as though they were burning through his skin, silently commanding him to stop and look her in the eye once more.

"Don't walk away from me!" She screamed before also standing. And just that shrill scream alone was enough to stop Neji in his tracks. He'd never heard Hinata with such a voice, it was not a hysterical scream, but and angry one….He turned, and met an expression as cold as his own.

"Hinat-"

The hand seal was formed again, and the past begun to repeat itself as Neji fell to the floor, screaming in agony all the while.

She smiled. Perhaps her defeat had not been so miserable after all…

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hm?" Tenten looked up, her eyes fluttering from left to right in curiosity, her ears twitching all the while as she sat with Hanabi on the decking. "Did you hear something?" She couldn't help but ask as a small gust of wind swept by.

Hanabi raised her brow at Tenten, and it was obvious that Hanabi was now feeling a lot better than before, she didn't know how or why, but Tenten was strangely good at cheering people up…and now that the two had a plan to boot that would help everybody, she couldn't have felt better.

"Nah, you're just going crazy." Hanabi sufficed, but apparently that wasn't good enough for the weapon's mistress.

"No, I'm sure I heard something." A cold shiver ran down her spine at the next though she didn't care so share out loud_. 'It sounded like Neji…' _She gulped audibly before standing. Hanabi quickly followed suit.

"Well, I should get going, I need to train for when I get my Genin cell!" Tenten beamed a chirpy smile at the other Hyuuga, but on the inside her stomach was doing somersaults of nervousness, it really had sounded like her Husband…She wasn't going to go train…

"Right! Thanks again Tenten, I think this plan will work…I hope so anyway…" Her eyes skimmed the floor before a gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder, causing the teen to look up to hazel eyes.

"Everything will be fine, trust me."

"Hai. I do…"

OOOOOOOOOO

Tenten's footsteps were a little faster than she would've liked them to be, she didn't want to look like she was rushing, or looking for something….but truth be told she was. She _was_ in a rush, and she _was_ looking for something, well…someone.

_'Please be OK Neji…'_

It were as though she couldn't stop herself, her mind said let things be and not interfere with matters that didn't concern her, she didn't want to feel or act so paranoid, but her feet wouldn't listen, and step by step they were getting closer to the dojo. A pair of hazel eyes landed upon the building and audibly she gulped…there weren't anymore noises coming from inside, but Tenten knew…Tenten knew he was in there, and she knew Hinata was too.

By now she was running, the wind whispering through her hair and whipping her attire, her state lost its collected manner as a panic-stricken look glued itself to her face.

In a swift movement the large panelled doors were slid open with a loud 'swishing' sound, Tenten's eyes looked upon the sight before her, though it took her some time to adjust to the lack of light…but soon enough she found two figures among the darkness, one crouched over the other trembling one.

"You'd like more, niisan?" Hinata whispered seductively into the air as Tenten's legs began to buckle beneath her. What she found was sickening, it made her stomach churn, it made her want to clench her eyes shut and forget what she was seeing, but she couldn't, and never would.

Tenten tried to call out, tried to run to Neji's aid or at least scream to catch his attention, but fear had paralysed her body when Hinata moved away from his trembling one again. Her hands that were decorated in the blood he'd coughed up made another hand seal, sending another surge of pain into the branch-member's forehead.

"AUGH!" It was happening all over again, and as the seal triggered Neji's pain, it managed to trigger Tenten's unconditional love too. Her motor-neurones grew lively once more as she ran as quickly as her legs would take her, one hand reached into a pocket, pulling out a scroll and summoning a Bo-staff.

"NO!!" She screamed, and Hinata who'd been too lost in her own thoughts of revenge hadn't even seen Tenten coming, and Neji's state of pain was still making him unaware. He just wanted it to stop, before it would stop him forever.

The Bo-staff was whipped through the air as Hinata turned to counter, already her hands had come apart, easing Neji of his agony, pale eyes looked up at the advancing weapon, and without a moment to react Tenten had hit. The staff thundered across the Heiress' head, sending the woman crashing to the ground. She didn't make a sound and neither did Neji, only Tenten's panting filled the air.

The grip on the staff was loosened, sending the pole of wood to the floorboards as Tenten collapsed by Neji's side, weeping into his shoulders, begging him to get up as she lightly shoved his torso, sweat and tears decorating her face all the while. He didn't move though, he was just as silent as Hinata was. The weapon's mistress felt something warm against her toes, looking down, she saw Hinata's limp body, a pool of warm blood forming underneath her head, staining Tenten's open-toed sandals.

Tenten gasped, now unsure of what to do, when logic finally sunk in over her state of over-protective mindlessness, she realised she needed a medic nin, and that she'd done something very, VERY terrible.

"What…have I done?" Tenten's voice managed to rasp out of her throat, but she couldn't say anymore as she began to cry again, she shook Neji's body again as he finally managed to regain consciousness.

"Neji!!"

He mumbled incoherently, his vision a sea of black and blue blurs.

Before he could say anything more a beam of bright sunlight hit both his and Tenten's eyes. Both looked towards the door where they met the eyes of Hiashi, Hanabi and a few members of the Hyuuga council. They'd obviously heard the noise from outside…

Hanabi quickly covered her widely ajar mouth with her hands, gasping at the site before her as the hairs on the back of her next stood on end. The council members rushed to Hinata's aid, checking her pulse before lifting her and calling for one of the medic nins.

Hiashi was the last to react, too stunned at the site before him…The first things his eyes traced were the shards of wood from the dented and bloody Bo-staff, and then his eyes went to Tenten, and the pool of blood near her feet where Hinata's limp body had once been. The young woman's eyes shook terribly from the fear of Hiashi's gaze.

"I…I…" She could speak, and it felt like she couldn't breath when he advanced. Her small hands clasped the material of Neji's robes, of whom was too weak to stay conscious, he'd left her here all alone, to deal with his Uncle's simmering rage…but her love was unconditional, she stay by Neji through the worst of times, and she knew, that this would be one of those times.

"Step away from him."

Her hands shook on the material; she could feel the sweat in her palms, the tears pricking in the corners of her eyes.

"NOW!!"

She hunched her shoulders, bracing herself for an attack, but it never came. Cracking her eyes open again she saw Hiashi was still standing there, anger burning in his eyes as he waited for her to move. Reluctantly she let go of Neji and stood on trembling legs.

"I didn't mean-"

"Come with me." He ordered her, before reaching his hand out and tugging her out of the room by the ends of her hair that had fallen loose from the usually neat-looking buns. She screamed out at the pain but he only tugged her hair harder. Tenten turned back one last time to look at Neji, the tears were now streaming down her face, why was no-one helping him?!

"Neji!!" She called one more time, but it came to no avail when Hiashi had finally taken her outside. There she met Hanabi, a forlorn expression adorning the young girl's face.

"Hanabi! I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear!! I-" Hiashi covered the young woman's mouth, his hand quickly became soaked by her tears.

"Hanabi, please deal with Neji." The young girl nodded, doing everything she could to fight back her sadness, she wouldn't cry, not in front of her father. She shot Tenten another sad look, and it tore the weapon's mistress's heart in two…she had never meant to…to hurt, or kill Hinata… had she killed Hinata? She didn't know, no-one had said anything, but then why would they tell her? She was the cause of the pain! She didn't mean it, she only wanted to protect Neji…Neji was always the protector, forever a servant, so who would protect him?

'_I will,'_ She told herself over and over again, and what a mess she'd made of it…

OOOOOOOOOO

"How is Neji? And Hinata?!" Tenten screamed at the council members as she stood in the middle of yet another plain looking room. In front of her it was like a panel of judges, Hiashi was in the middle, and all of them were giving her murderous looks.

"For attempting to kill the Heir, your puni-" One spoke, but Tenten quickly interrupted him.

"NO! I didn't try to kill her!! It wasn't like that!" Tenten was a fighter; she would not let these people tell her she'd done something she hadn't, no matter what their supposed status was in this family. The look on her face was fear, but inside she felt anger when she looked at their bare foreheads, showing them off with so much pride, mocking the people she cared about who had to suffer the caged-bird seal.

"SILENCE!" Hiashi commanded, and the room quickly hushed.

"Be that as it may, you are still responsible for Hinata's injuries, no?"

Tenten gulped, he was right, and slowly she nodded. "I did it to protect Neji, if I didn't hit her, then he probably wouldn't be alive." Her hands fisted by her sides, in both fear and determination. "Hiashi-sama, It is your daughter that wanted murder to take place in that dojo, not I." She knew it was a risky thing to say, and her assumptions were only confirmed when the Leader narrowed his eyes even more.

"Unfortunately…We will not know the true extent of what happened until Neji regains consciousness and tells us, seeing as he was the only witness."

"He'll tell you the same thing." Tenten confirmed, until another councilman interrupted.

"I don't think his word will be reliable sir. Not only will his opinion be biased in favour of Tenten, but he was not fully conscious throughout the ordeal."

"Because of Hinata!!" Tenten spat, knowing she shouldn't have…but she couldn't keep quiet at that comment. All eyes were back to her. "She was trying to kill him!! I know it!!" They paid no attention to her, only making Tenten madder.

"Then, we'll never know." Hiashi said solemnly.

"I'm not so sure…think about it, Neji's always wanted the position of Heir, if it's true that these two are so in _love_, they're probably working on wiping out Hinata together. Not only that, but Hanabi mentioned something about planning to prove Hinata is 'mentally unstable', and not fit to become Heir."

"They're all in on this sordid little scheme." He finished.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Tenten hissed at the other Hyuuga, no longer being able to conceal her rage. "I don't want that and neither does Neji!! We want freedom!! Freedom of choice and speech, what we DON'T want, is having to serve people that don't deserve serving!!"

_'We want to change the way of the Hyuuga...'_

At the mention of Hanabi, Tenten's eyes lowered, she'd told them about the plan to expose Hinata's secret…it was one of those little signs that Hanabi now hated Tenten for what she'd done. They were sisters, and after all, blood was thicker than water. _'But, I didn't mean to! She has to understand!!'_

"Shout all you like. The facts that remain are for one, you attacked Hinata; and you have admitted to it, whether it was out of hate or protection, you did it. And for that, there is punishment."

Tenten's feisty demeanour shrunk back down at that statement, no matter what she did or said, they were going to punish her, there was nothing she could do about that; this was her fate.

"Permission to proceed?" Asked one of the councilmen to Hiashi; who merely nodded.

All excluding the Leader stood. Surrounding Tenten on all sides in the form of a circle; and a not-so-heavenly wheel of torture. Tenten's hands twitched by her sides, she could've easily reached for her scrolls and defended herself; she had the option of fighting back. However, if she were to do that it would mean leaving the Hyuuga's and running away afterward so they didn't kill her, and leaving Neji…No, she couldn't do that.

She was a fighter, but also a logical person, and she knew when it was best to just sit back and bare the punishment bestowed upon her.

A set of activated Byakugan were all around her, they had almost gone in for the attack, but once those veins around their eyes appeared the men suddenly retreated. Tenten's taut body loosened up a little, why weren't they just attacking and getting it over and done with? All eyes were now on Hiashi.

"Sir, It appears the girl is wi-"

"I know." He told them, and all seemed shocked and frightened, Would Hiashi really let them go through with it considering the circumstances?

"Then we can't proceed…"

"Yes, you can. And you will." Hiashi raised his brows, daring the others to fight against his word. None of them did, and all turned back to a bewildered Tenten.

The one who had actually been saying the majority of spiteful things against Tenten now gave her a look of sorrow. "I'm so sorry ma'am." He said politely, and she was completely stunned, this man had spoken awfully of her in the meeting beforehand, and now he was apologising to her?

"Why did you all stop?" She turned to Hiashi. "What's going on?" Panic overtook her mind once more.

The man behind her slammed his palm into her back, sending Tenten to the ground…The punishment had begun. And Tenten would have to find out the hard way.

---

It was only a few minutes later Tenten realised the punishment would've never happened had she had white eyes like Neji's or at least a curse seal to show she was a Hyuuga, the act they carried out was cruel beyond words, even if bestowed upon a lowly branch member…But they didn't care for a woman who looked just like any other, a woman who only bared the name and not the genetics of a Hyuuga…They didn't care for an unborn child spilled across the floor in a pool of blood, her closest connection to carrying the Hyuuga blood…They didn't care, they never would.

She wept as the punishment ended, and now who were the murderers?

"I'm sorry." One spoke again, making her cry harder.

She was not a true Hyuuga by blood, and never would be.

But she would change them. Someday. With the help of the ones she loved.

'_Neji, I'm sorry._' Was her last though before darkness took over her mind.

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N Yeeah, I'm evil. Poor Tenten (if you didn't get it, she was pregnant, but the punishment killed her baby…geddit?), what will Neji do when he finds out? And is Hinata dead (I'm sure you all hope so xD)? Who knows? I do! xD**_

_**Remember to R&R, and until next time, ja ne!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Way Of The Hyuuga**

**Chapter 9**

_**A/N I AM SO SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG DX I'll try and be quicker with my updates T.T But unfortunately I can't promise anything, so bare with me, I haven't given up on this story! I swear!!**_

_**I'm tempted to make some dead-baby jokes…but I wont. **_

OOOOOOOOOO

"Neji…Neji I'm so sorry…" Wept a young woman sitting at her husband's bedside as he sat there, caged between the white walls of the hospital. The tears were streaming down her face; her eyes were red and puffy from crying as her hand reached out to hold Neji's. His hand was cold, unmoving, much like the expression on his face as he stared at his bed sheets and into nothingness. He didn't move, didn't say anything, just sat there in a trace…

"Neji… please talk to me, Neji?" She begged through her sobs as she repeated his name, but he never answered. Her grip on his hand tightened, but he didn't move a muscle. "Please, Neji look at me-"

This time she pulled his hand into her own smaller ones, cupping it as she wept. "I'm sorry…"

It was like a miracle, when the ANBU-captain finally lifted his head to see Tenten, and her facial expression just seemed to shatter when he looked at her, with eyes that were a dull grey if anything…they were lifeless, bitter even…

"…You were with child…" His voice was barely a whisper and he fought back his emotion, it were as though he weren't used to speaking, having been silent for so long. He couldn't get his head around it, they'd known she was pregnant; they'd seen it with their own eyes!! And they attacked her!! They killed their child, his child!! While his anger simmered on the inside, his expression was still empty, and it was killing Tenten to see him so out of it…so vulnerable, Hyuuga Neji was never vulnerable…

Without warning Tenten latched her arms around Neji's neck, balling her eyes out into his chest. "Neji! I didn't know!! I'm sorry!!!"

Slowly his arms crept around her, sadness weighing down his face and turning it into a frown. Over these months he'd caused her nothing but misery, and yet here she was; still wanting to be with him, asking for his forgiveness! It should've been the other way around…

"Leave me."

Tenten only just managed to hear what he said over her crying, she stopped immediately, thinking she must've heard him wrong. Picking herself up she looked him square in the eye, a dumbfounded expression plastered to her features. "…What?"

With a drained look in his eyes, he spoke again. "Leave me, please…" He said, before turning away from her gaze.

Her hands crept away from him and back to her lap, silently she nodded. "OK, you need to be alone. I'll come back tomorrow."

Just as she was about to stand her husband grabbed her hand, causing the young woman to gasp at the cold touch of his palms. "Neji?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant leave me…

Forever…"

Her eyes wavered at his stern ones…did he not love her anymore? She couldn't blame him, it was her fault their child was dead, at least that's what she kept telling herself…The tears began to sting in the sides of her eyes again. "Neji…no…no," Her voice rasped throughout the room. "You can't mean that, can you? Don't you? …you don't love me anymore?"

Damn, why was it when he tried to look out for her happiness, she only ended up looking miserable again? Of course he loved her…

"Its not that…" He looked down, his hands clasping the bed sheets as he spoke. "I don't want to leave you, that's the whole problem. I love you, I don't have the strength to leave you, even though I know…" He pausing, taking in a deep breath of air. "Us being together has only caused you misery."

He looked back into her teary eyes, and she seemed somewhat mesmerised by what he'd just said. "Do what's right Tenten. Don't make yourself miserable anymore, you deserve better than-"

"Than you? Is that really what you think?" Somehow she couldn't believe it, what had happened to her egotistical husband that hated saying the word 'love'? She shook her head whilst wiping the tears away.

"Neji, I'm not going to leave you, not ever. Sure we've had bad times, but there have been all those good ones too…" Looking down she smiled sadly to herself, remembering a simpler time. "I can't just forget those, or you. Neji, I want to help you."

Without hesitation she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, knocking the forlorn expression right off of his face and making his cheeks flush slightly. "Things will be OK, trust me."

It were as though she'd never been crying as the weapon's mistress gave Neji a wink and then walked to the exit, Neji raised his brow and tried to call her back, but already she had left…and he could only wonder about what she was planning to do…

OOOOOOOOOO

In all honesty, Tenten had no plans, she didn't know how she'd make things better, she only knew she had to, for Neji's sake. Her footsteps soon halted in the middle of the corridor of the hospital when her eyes found a pair of pale ones. "Hanabi…"

Tenten watched the other girl, sadly staring at the floor…she must've just got back from seeing Hinata…

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Hanabi managed to mumble, much to Tenten's surprise, wasn't she angry? Or maybe she was, maybe she was just hiding it. Never before had Tenten felt such guilt weighting down her shoulders… "I'm not angry at you, I know you only did it to protect Neji…" Hanabi looked up, forcing a smile onto her face, but it didn't last for long. "I'm just a little worried about Hinata, she is still my sister after all…" Hanabi croaked as Tenten walked up to her, just before any tears could fall from the younger girl's eyes.

"Hanabi…" Tenten whispered, smiling sadly. "Thankyou."

With surprise the Hyuuga looked up at the weapon's mistress. "Thankyou for believing me, you, and Neji are probably the only ones who do…But, I'll change things, I'll maker things better again. I Promise…."

"Tenten, you can't make a promise like that." Hanabi said, narrowing her eyes. She knew the Hyuugas were stern people; they would not let Tenten intervene in any way if they could stop it, especially after what had just happened to Hinata. But, at the back of Hanabi's mind, she felt like she could trust the woman, she seemed to have changed Neji, maybe she could help change their clan too.

"You just watch me." Tenten winked, before leaving to hospital corridor, and leaving Hanabi to wonder about what was to come. Sighing, the younger girl opened a door on the far end of the corridor, this one, was the one Hinata had been kept in. The shadows lingers over the walls as a cold wind swept past Hanabi whilst the door was quietly slid open.

She gasped, to find an empty bed, no traces of the Heriess were in sight. She stepped in to inspect the window, which was firmly welded shut, how had she gotten out? Hanabi turned on her heel, and met the forlorn face of a nurse.

"Where…is my sister?"

The nurse gulped slightly, seeing anger simmer in Hanabi's eyes.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

The first thing Tenten did after she left the hospital was head over to Tsunade's office and hand in her notice. There was no way Tenten could take on a genin cell with so much on her plate, and just to see the happy faces and eager eyes of children; it would only remind her of her own loss… Tenten couldn't handle it as she tried to ignore Tsunade's sceptical stare, but the brunette bit her tongue, and told the older woman everything was fine…It would be fine, eventually.

She'd been feeling fine about returning home before too, but with every step Tenten took, anxiety seemed to well up in her stomach, she couldn't bare the thought of their judgemental eyes… She wasn't the murderer, they were!! Her clammy hands held her stomach, as she looked at her feet, watching every step they took towards her inevitable fate. She gulped, trying to relax herself, what was the worry? It was going to be OK, it's going to be OK, It will be OK… She sighed in defeat:

Why did it sound less believable every time she thought it?

She took a deep breath, remembering her wedding vowels; Neji had promised to protect her, and even if he were hospital-bound, she still felt OK as long as he'd come back. Normally, Tenten liked to think she was an independent woman, but sometimes…she had to admit, she really needed that egotistical Hyuuga. She smiled sadly, remembering his arrogant smiles and smirks, the way he'd flip his hair back and do anything that seemed impossible without so much as batting an eyelash… Boy was she looking forward to having that Neji back…

She stepped into the compound and it felt like she'd entered a foreign country as the birdsong from the trees died down, and in the corners of her eyes she could see vicious glares of white. God…they really must've hated her. She knew Hyuuga's were prone to glare and not mean it, like Neji, but these glares were far more intense than that. _'Maybe I should stay at Sakura's or something…_' She thought to herself, before a voice rung through her ears.

"Tenten!!" A woman called, running over to the weapon's mistress, it was a Hyuuga…but this one seemed rather chirpy. She had long brown hair and…her eyes were blue? Tenten blinked; before she remembered why…this was a Hyuuga much like herself. One who bared the name but not the blood. Tenten was surprised this woman looked so happy, but as she got closer, the weapon's mistress could make out the sadness behind her eyes. Tenten didn't even recognise her, she was just another shadow of the Hyuuga clan.

"Oh, erm…can I help?" Tenten asked, she wasn't even sure of this woman's name, and how did she know Tenten's?

"Listen dear," She spoke serenely, placing a hand on Tenten's shoulder as she smiled. "I think you did the right thing, sometimes in a world like this…you have to look after yourself. Most of the time, there's no-one else there to do it for you."

Tenten's throat dried up, never having heard such nice words come from her family members. Well, except Neji, but usually that was only when he wanted something out of her, she almost laughed at her own thoughts, but found the action of doing so too strenuous. The woman took her hand away, looking to the side almost in sadness…Tenten couldn't help thinking that this woman was probably a lot like her, trapped in a family that she tried so hard to understand, but couldn't.

"I know how you feel, always looking in from the outside. We all feel a little like that sometimes." The woman said with a sad-looking smile, causing Tenten to frown. "But sometimes when you're looking from far away, you tend to see the bigger picture."

Hazel eyes widened slightly, who on earth was she? A philosophiser?!

"What do you mean?" Tenten's curiously got the better of her as she enquired.

"Well, we all saw Hinata's…_instability_, but only you were the strongest to point it out to everyone else." The woman spoke kindly, "Even if they don't accept it at first, never loose your faith and beliefs, in time…I think the others will understand that it wouldn't be fair to let Hinata become Heir, she's not well, and needs help." The woman paused to catch a glimpse of the blue skies before she continued.

"So don't give up no matter how hard it gets. I'm not sure what my Neji-kun would do without you, I've never seen him so happy when he's not with you."

Tenten felt her heart melt at the last comment; she wanted nothing more than to thank this woman over and over again, for rebuilding Tenten's strength, and hope. Her brown eyes looked over the woman, to see some more Hyuuga's without cursed-seals and white eyes, none of whom were smiling. Tenten's fists clenched, she wanted to make all of her family happy, and that included these people too. She nodded at the woman happily. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, what was your name, by the way?"

Wait…_her _Neji-kun?

"Ah, how rude of me!! I didn't even introduce myself!!" She chuckled lightly. "I'm Hyuuga Natsume," She bowed. "And I believe you are Hyuuga Tenten, my daughter in law."

Tenten froze to the spot, the kind, gentle young (or at least young looking, Tenten couldn't be sure) woman was infact Neji's mother?! He'd never even bothered to introduce them, so she was feeling a little angry as well as shocked; she'd assumed Natsume was…well…dead, since Neji had never even mentioned her. Why was that? Was he…ashamed? That she was not a true Hyuuga? Tenten's clenched her jaw in aggravation.

As soon as he got out of hospital, she'd probably just end up hospitalising him again.

"Well, I've leave you to it. Good luck Tenten." And with that she walked back to her group of Hyuuga friends as they sat and chatted in the courtyard. It was then that the kunoichi noticed the time, and went running to the main house…to talk with Hyuuga Hiashi.

OOOOO

Her footsteps were heavy, yet they only padded lightly against the wooden floorboards, she had to sort everything out just like Natsume said, but unfortunately, yet another voice managed to stop her.

"Wait…Tenten." She turned, as the entire colour drained away from her face as she met pale and cold eyes, and lank midnight hair clinging to the sides of the poor girl's face.

"Hinata.." She breathed before an eerie silence took over the hallway. The younger Hyuuga walked forwards to meet Tenten, who seemed glued to the spot, almost in fear.

"You're going to see my father…aren't you?"

Tenten gulped, how did Hinata know this? And while was she still in her hospital nightgown? _'I bet she broke out or something…'_ The kunoichi nodded, much to Hinata's dismay.

"Let me come with you." Hinata demanded, and what would Tenten say? Hinata was the last person she wanted to see, and in an instant her anger boiled inside her again.

"Hinata, this isn't the time. You should be in hospital and-" And as much as Tenten wanted to shout, she felt like she should be the bigger person in this. She wouldn't get angry, she would NOT get angry, she would not-

"And this is my clan! Not yours!!" Hinata snapped. "Stop interfering!! Everything was fine before you came along! You…you little bitch!"

The sound of clapping rang through the hallway, palm on skin, as Hinata sent a stinging blow to the side of Tenten's face

Tenten's eyes widened at Hinata's…_viciousness_. She remembered a time when this Hyuuga was a sweet, caring girl, who would do anything for her friends and loved ones…she had changed so much, and probably not in the way she had wanted to. As angry as Tenten felt, she couldn't help feeling sorry for her too. Slowly Tenten turned towards her again, and brought a hand to her stinging face, she laughed…to Hinata's surprise.

"Is that it? Is that the only way you think you can make yourself feel better?" Tenten asked in a voice almost as scary as Neji's, Hinata took a few steps back, before the argument was interrupted.

Suddenly, a door slid open in front of them, revealing the clan's head, he seemed a little angry at the two girls. "What is all this noise about?" Hiashi asked, Tenten was the first to speak.

"I've come to have a quiet word with you Hiashi-sama, that is all." Wow, spending too much time with Neji was really doing the trick for her today. Hinata simply scowled.

"I-I-I wish to be present in the meeting." Hinata declared in the shy tone she often used around her father. The man gave them a sceptical look before another voice interrupted the meeting.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Neji!! Neji-nii-san!!!" Hanabi's voice cried out through the hallways of the hospital ward as she slid his door open, the ANBU captain looked up, with a look of disdain smeared across his features.

"What is it, Hanabi?" He asked, sounded agitated, everyone was telling him to rest, yet he was always getting interrupted.

"It's Hinata!! She's gone!!!"

"What?" For one, some expression seemed to show on his face, "Where!?"

"I..I don't know. Home, probably. I think she's looking for Tenten…" Hanabi said, recalling a conversation with her sister, and the weapon's mistresse's name had repeated cropped up. In a flash Neji was out of bed, and already hoisting the window open. "Hanabi, cover for me."

"But!"

"Just do it!!"

In a flash, her cousin had disappeared out of the window, leaving a dumbfounded Hanabi to watch the curtains flap to and fro.

OOOOOOOOOO

"If Hinata wants to be present, then so do I." A calm voice echoed through the hallways. All heads turned to see Neji also standing in the hallways, and as always; Tenten was the first to react.

"Neji!" She chided (Ok, so maybe she wouldn't hospitalise him yet, since she felt as thought she needed him again), running to his side as her hand when to the cloth draped over his arm, "You shouldn't be here! Why aren't you at hospital?" She asked him as her husband slowly turned to face her, and Hinata eyes narrowed in disgust, how dare they so openly show affection? And in front of her no less… Neji prided Tenten's arm away before giving her a stern look.

"I'll never forgive myself, for what happened to you…"

She could feel It, the flutter in her stomach, the tears stinging her eyes…He was bringing back memories Tenten didn't think she could bare, and he was caring for her in ways he usually felt to proud to do in front of onlookers, she blinked away the tears so she could see straight as Neji embraced her, and gave his uncle a cold look. "I'm not going to let anything like that happen again, I want to be here. OK?" That sounded like an order, and as worried for his health as she was, the brunette soon agreed, jaggedly nodding her head. Neji would probably only make himself sick with worry if Tenten were left with two of the people that had caused her so much misery anyway…

"Very well," Hiashi said, opening the door for all three to enter the dimply lit office. Tenten's hand clasped onto Neji's with a silent need, even she, a respectable jounin was scared of the outcome.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Three hours, three whole hours of sitting on dead legs and crying and screaming…it was over, all of it.

Soon, times would be changing; Hiashi would soon announce the new to the rest of the clan.

"So, do we all agree?" The eldest Hyuuga spoke.

"Agreed." Neji and Tenten spoke in unison, before all turned to Hinata, as she laughed cynically before staring at her cousin and his wife, both looking a little scared by the eerie look on Hinata's face.

"…Agreed. And sorry Tenten," She spoke kindly, so kindly that it had to be fake.

"Looks like you wont get your little wish after all…"

Tenten looked away from Hinata for a moment to contemplate. '_Ah, I wouldn't be so sure about that...It's not over yet.'_

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N: So-o, is that OK? I tried to add more fluff to this one. So what's been decided, and what was Tenten after? **_

_**And why the hell isn't Hinata dead? XD I kid, I love her really…**_

_**R&R and hopefully, the next chapter will be quicker eheheh….**_

_**Ja ne!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Way Of The Hyuuga**

**Chapter 10**

A_**/N Well, here it is…I'm sorry that I seem to love leaving questions lying around and not answering them…I'll try to make things clearer in this chapter n.n;;**_

OOOOOOOOOOO

The meeting was over, and soon Neji and Tenten retreated to their residence in the Hyuuga compound…well, it actually looked more like Neji was chasing her, and not in the head-over-heels lover type of way… If anything, it looked like Tenten was trying to get away from him, but then the truth of her fast pace was revealed as Neji closed the door to their room behind him. He gave his wife a stern look as she walked over to the window, watching the wind sway as the birds sung.

"Tenten, what did Hinata mean by that?" He asked sternly, deciding it would be best to just cut to the chase of what was really going on in their minds, Neji wasn't going to beat around the bush any longer.

_"Looks like you wont get your little wish after all…"_

She turned to him, with a look in her eyes just as harsh as his, in the years she'd been getting better at keeping up with his cold stares it seemed.

"It's not just Hinata! It's everyone!!" Tenten yelled, her patience snapping as she paced across the room. And all Neji could do was watch…secretly wishing he could see her smile again, he kind of missed her normal optimism.

"Tenten!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist and stopping her movement, he was sick of seeing her so panic stricken, he hated seeing her suffer, and soon his gaze softened on her, and hers did the same. "Just tell me what's wrong…" He asked a little more sincerely, he wanted to help her; not make it worse…

"Neji…" She breathed, almost in awe of his paper white eyes. "Haven't you heard them all, talking about me?"

He 'hmphed' a little at her question, turning his head to the side slightly. "Well, I have been in hospital for a whole week, so no…" He sighed, "Just tell me what the others have been saying about you…"

It sounded like an order, and as much as Tenten loved to be her own person, she obeyed.

"Everyone, not just Hinata, they all think I attacked her, so…" She gulped. "So you and I could lead the clan, they think I've brainwashed you!!"

Neji's eyes widened slightly, it didn't make any sense, they could never could become Leaders could they? Surely they didn't stand a chance…he was of the branch house, and she was even lower than he… "That's impossible…"

"I know that, but no-one else thinks I do. I don't even want to be Heir! I don't want to rule a clan of bitter people that hate me!! That's not what I wanted, not ever!!!" She shouted, breaking the grip on her wrist, anger simmering in her eyes, but not towards Neji, just towards her own…fate, as it were.

"Neji, I just want you!" She shouted again, causing the older brunette to let his lip fall in amazement, what was he supposed to say now?

Instead, he said nothing, and simply embraced his wife, who grudgingly returned it.

"I believe you, and not everyone in this clan hates you, Hanabi doesn't, and I certainly don't… But unfortunately, when I gave you the chance to leave and you said no, you instantly took on all the baggage that comes along with it."

She laughed cynically into his chest. "Yeah…I did, didn't I? But, I suppose its worth it, but…it just makes me a little angry sometimes."

"That's understandable," Neji replied, his arms holding her a little more tightly than before. "What else would you like?" he asked, feeling almost as if he owed her a little something in return for her kindness over the years.

Tenten fell silent for a moment, contemplating his question.

"Like I said, I just want you…although, it would be nice if I could get along with the rest of your family, and it would be nice if I could feel more like a part of this clan…"

Neji nodded in understanding, before breaking away from her embrace and sitting on the corner of the bed. "It will take time you know, change doesn't happen overnight, but change can happen if you want it to." He looked up to find Tenten smiling at him, causing him to smile back…he was glad to see her with a happy expression after so long without it. Soon she was sitting beside him, looking out into nothingness.

"I'm glad you changed, Neji…" He looked over to her in surprised before she elaborated. "You know, you used to really annoy me, always talking about fate when we were kids…I kind of hated you."

He laughed, a rare sound to be heard from the prodigy's lips.

"Ah, I know. I kind of hated you too, but then…I pretty much hated everyone."

Her laugh seemed more boisterous than his as she gripped a pillow and whacked it over his head. "Heey!! At least I wasn't annoying, you sour-grape!"

"Who are you calling a grape?!" He growled, taking another pillow and slamming it over Tenten's face before she had the chance to laugh again. Lately the two hadn't had much chance to be so fancy-free, but it felt nice to just laugh again like they used to, a swell of feathers burst into the air as the pillows collided in their somewhat heated battle… Tenten almost felt like a child again, no matter how many duties seemed to be weighing down her shoulders… now, the only thing that felt like it was weighing her down, was probably the large pillow Neji was slamming over her shoulders, she laughed at his attempts, the likes of which causing tears to sting in the corners of her eyes.

"Eie! Play nicely,"

He hummed a laugh through his closed lips before the pillow he sent towards her made her fall stomach first on to the bed. "I never play nicely…" He cooed in a low tone of voice before sitting beside her on the bed, slowly he wrapped one arm around her neck as she drew circles with her fingertip on his chest… They sighed contently, before looking towards the closed door.

"Heh, I'm surprised Hanabi hasn't walked in yet…this is usually her cue…"

Neji laughed slightly at his wife's comment, having no idea that his little cousin was actually standing outside the door. For once she hadn't burst in, but…she had heard what Tenten had previously said. The younger Hyuuga thought it would be best if she didn't intrude this time, as a series of thoughts played upon her mind.

'_Tenten want's to feel more like a part of this clan?' _Hanabi thought to herself for a moment, almost feeling sorry for Tenten, and hating the way a few of the family members would treat her, it was simply unfair…The poor girl hadn't done anything wrong! It was the others, they were wrong; they were the murderers…

'_Thank you Tenten, for your inspiration,'_ Hanabi thought with a smile playing on her lips as she walked away from the room, ideas already seemed to be popping up in her head… but they weren't just ideas.

They would become reality.

Especially with the new information Hanabi had received after Hiashi's little 'meeting' of sorts with the lovebirds.

OOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOO

_The brunette hid herself behind one of the corners of the corridor, watching with curious eyes as Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Hiashi left the room, all of whom looking drained from the ordeal. Each turned to one another before making their leave, Neji and Tenten in one direction, and Hinata and Hiashi in the other. Hanabi's eyes narrowed in curiosity, she simply had to know what was said!! They were her family after all, surely she had the right to know anyway didn't she?_

_Sure, Hanabi had said she would cover Neji at the hospital, but in the end she'd just crept back home, her nosey personality obviously getting the better of her. Unfortunately she didn't get to hear the conversation, only the cries that erupted from the room…but as soon as she bumped into her sister and father…_

_Suddenly, all her questions were answered._

_She didn't even need to ask, as she watched Hinata's face sadden and crumple into a frown, before silent sobs left her pale lips._

_"Hanabi…I'm sorry if I was ever unkind to you, you never deserved it…" _

"_Hina-chan?" Hanabi asked curiously as Hinata stroked the younger girl's brown locks away from her face, and for the first time in years, Hanabi began to see her old sister again._

"_I-I'm going to get help, I'm not well…"_

_Hesitantly, Hanabi responded. "I…I know."_

_Hinata nodded, "You and father are the only ones I care about now, no-one else matters, not my cousins nor their wives…" Hinata trailed off bitterly, almost causing Hanabi to sigh as Hiashi looked away from his daughters. OK, so maybe she'd never be her old self, but… at least now, she was admitting to her problems. It was a start, wasn't it?_

"_Goodbye Hanabi, I hope we'll see each other again someday."_

_The youngest Hyuuga's breath seemed to get caught in her throat, what was this? Why were tears now streaming down her cheeks as well. "Good…bye?" Hanabi only just managed to choke out._

_Hinata nodded sadly, before walking away from her sister. _

"_Oh, and by the way…"_

_Hanabi turned to her sister one last time, both of their bodies trembled with sadness. No matter what Hinata had done, she was still Hanabi's sister, Hanabi still loved her… what was this goodbye business? How long would she be gone for?_

_Hinata turned back, to watch her sister cry and weep, but Hinata expression never changed._

"_Take good care of our clan."_

_Hanabi's sobs fell silent as she looked back up at her sister, who looked more like a blur through the tears. "…Hinata?"_

_For the first time she watched Hinata's mouth arc, arc into a smile that didn't show bitterness of hatred, a genuine smile that only Hanabi was graced with. "Congratulations, looks like you'll be taking my place…"_

"…_.Me?"_

_Hinata nodded as she began to walk away into her own fate, one that would hopefully cure her sour illness in time for her to see her little sister take the title of…_

"_Head of the Clan?"_

"_The title's all yours, well done…" Her father said, patting his daughters shoulder as Hinata disappeared beyond the corridor. Hanabi didn't know what to feel now, happiness? How could she be happy with this title, knowing that she'd lost her sister in the process.._

'_No, I haven't lost her, she'll be back, back to normal someday…'_

_The image of Neji's happy face cropped up in the young Hyuuga's mind, it was a rare thing to see on his face, and Tenten seemed to be making it more common it seemed. Hanabi clenched her fists in determination, she had to, with the help of Tenten, make sure that smile was permanent, she had to make Tenten and the rest of the clan happy too…she had duties to fulfil, there would be no time to cry. _

_'Hinata-chan, I'm going to make you proud of me, I'm going to make sure I do a good job. I'm going to make everyone happy…I hope…'_

OOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOO

"Mn…n-neji…" Tenten cooed softly as her husband nipped at the tanned skin of her neck with loving kisses, her neck arched up to give him better access as feathers billowed and floated in whichever way the wind from outside the ajar window would take them. The pillow fight was over, and now all that was left were two people and a feather infested bed…

Her hands snaked around Neji's head, toying with the ends of his velvety like hair, that was, until…a knock was hammered onto the wooden door. Both shot up like lightning from their place on the bed, Tenten's cheeks seemed a little flushed, and Neji simply smirked at the mark on his wife's neck.

Vanilla and Chocolate eyes looked up to see another Hyuuga at the door.

"Haishi has ordered a meeting with the entire clan, in the main house's hall, you'd best come quickly." The man spoke, causing both to nod before getting up.

"Hey Neji…" Tenten began as he looked back at her while she dusted the feathers off of her attire. "Do you think this meeting is about…Hinata and Hanabi?"

Neji turned away for a moment to contemplate. "Probably, I doubt he'll mention Hinata's illness…but, he'll probably tell us all about Hanabi's new title."

Tenten nodded as they walked into the corridor. "I'm glad she got it, she deserved the title more than anyone else in this clan," Tenten thought out loud before realising just how rude that must've sounded. "Uhh, no offence."

Neji simply huffed, wrapping his arm casually around Tenten's waist. "None taken, I didn't want to take over anyway…"

"I'm glad…" Tenten softly mumbled as they walked into main house territory, normally a scary place to the young weapon's mistress, but with Neji by her side…it almost felt OK to be here.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tenten was reminiscing once again as she remembered the words Hiashi spoke clearly…

_"Hyuuga Hinata will be residing in a rehabilitation unit from now on, until she feels well enough to return."_

Honestly, Tenten hadn't expected Hiashi to be so open about the situation, but she felt that perhaps Hanabi had swayed him into saying it, nevertheless… Tenten felt the rest of the clan had to know. Most sighed with relief, glad that their relative was finally getting some help, and others looked down to the ground in sorrow, having lost the next leader of the clan. Tenten's eyes turned towards Neji who looked unaffected like always, before quickly glancing at his mother, who somehow managed to catch the quick look and smiled back at Tenten.

_"However, because we are uncertain of how long recovery will take, the council members and I have decided that we must pass her position as Heir over, to Hanabi…"_

Tenten remembered the way smile formed on the faces of everyone, all of whom were happy that Hanabi would never have to suffer the cursed seal, they all knew she was a capable leader, and a warm-hearted spirit, they were happy for her, as she was for her clan. A roar of claps echoed throughout the room as Hanabi walked to the front of the hall and stood by his side, ready to make a speech of her own.

Tenten remembered that one like no other…

"_Thank you for giving me this chance father, I will never let you or my family down, and this…Includes my sister, Hyuuga Hinata,"_ Hanabi stated as her eyes scanned the room. _"I will make sure she recovers, no matter what…but this isn't my only priority as Heir, there are a few…changes, I'd like to make, right here…_

_Right now."_

Everyone's interests perked at this statement, knowing Hanabi still had another year to wait before she became head of the clan, she had no right to be making changes now.

"_I have to make them now…"_ Hanabi looked up to her fathers stern eyes, and Tenten quickly felt her husband's hand squeeze hers a little more tightly than before_. "Please father, this can't wait."_

A silence filled the air, as Hiashi's eyes narrowed slightly towards his daughter; subtlety she was begging to cause a scene…she was only supposed to come up to say thank you and then go back to her place…

"_I'm afraid you'll have to wa-"_

"_I CAN'T WAIT!!!"_

A few low gasps could be heard as Hanabi yelled at the top of her lungs, Tented watched over the heads of others in front of her, to see a half-angered, half-determined expression on the young Hyuuga's face.

"_Don't you get it?! Don't you see it? Have you seen how real families act, any of you?!"_ Now she turned to the audience of wide-white eyes. _"Real families don't hate one another, they don't curse each other, inflict pain upon each other; they don't fight and shout and argue with each other. Real families love each other unconditionally, family is a bond that never breaks no matter how hard you tug at it, nothing should be able to break the bond of blood….but our blood, it looks like someone's put poison in ours…"_

She pointed an accusing finger to the back of the room where Neji's mother was, and a group of other Hyuugas without white eyes.

"_You!! All of you came from different families, what was that like? Did you smile back then? 'Cause it looks like you've all forgotten how to smile now."_ Hanabi ranted on, causing the room to stir uncomfortably, especially those of the main house.

The young girl sighed before looking back at her father_. "I'll ask you one more time…_

"_Let me change this clan now. For the better…"_

OOOOOOOOOO

Tenten remembered how long it took Neji to get some sense kicked into him, she remembered how set he was against change, it had taken years for him to see it…so naturally, Tenten expected it would take years for Hanabi's words to be listened to, but she was proved wrong…

It was only moths until Tenten had a cursed seal adorning her own forehead.

She looked around one of the courtyards months and months after the meeting that was held in what used to be the main house, everyone was laughing and smiling, everyone had seals on their head too, just like hers… Hanabi's wishes had come true.

There was no main and branch today. Everyone was equal.

_'Everyone will have the cursed seal placed upon them, including me. But I will burn every scroll containing the jutsu on how to activate it, no-one will ever be taught the technique again, and anyone who does use it was be sentenced to death.'_

_'This seal, it will be the marking of a Hyuuga, white eyes wont define us anymore, we will be proud of these marks! We will be a united family, no more Main and Branch!!'_

Tenten smiled to herself, remembering when she was branded, and how nice it felt to wake up to Neji brushing back her chocolate bangs and kissing the mark, and his words… _'Welcome to the family,' _The smile on her face had never been wider. The ache of the small operation dulled in comparison the joy that overwhelmed her today.

However, while the delight was immense…there would forever be that pang of sadness at the back of her mind.

"I know why you're not truly happy Tenten," Hanabi said as she sat next to Tenten in the small courtyard where the jounin was admiring the flowers.

"Oh?" The brunette enquired.

"You're sad because I took your dream away…"

Tenten cast her gaze to the side in defeat. "Heh, you got me…I guess, it would've been nice if I could've been the one to change this clan, but as long as its still changed for the better, I'm still happy…"

Hanabi laughed to herself, causing Tenten to quirk a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't you get it Tenten? Why do you think I did all of this?"

Tenten blinked in confusion, having no idea of what Hanabi meant, her thoughts silenced when Tenten felt a shadow from above tower her, and looking up, she met Neji's stare before he too, sat by her side.

"I think what Hanabi means, is that it _was_ you who changed this clan…"

"WHAT?!"

"Damn Nii-san, why must you be so smart like that?" Hanabi huffed before turning to Tenten, "Well, yeah, Neji's right." She said as a smug smile graced the boy's lips.

"The idea about the cursed seal would've never come to Hanabi had it not been for your inspiration. She was inspired by you, and every other Hyuuga without white eyes to change things, so…technically, it was you that changed things here."

"Uh huh! I just had the power to do it for you, if that make sense…" Hanabi trailed off with a sheepish look on her face, causing Tenten to laugh whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, I suppose that does make a lot of sense, thanks you guys…"

"No problem! Well, I'd better get back to 'Heir stuff'," Hanabi said with a small chuckle before standing up and dusting herself off. "Oh, Neji's also got an idea about changing this clan for the better! Right Nii-san?" She said with a small wink and a giggle as Tenten gave the two another quizzical look…especially now that Neji was blushing like mad.

"HANABI!" He growled as his face went from pink to red.

"Neji…what the hell does she mean?" Tenten asked, her eyes narrowing as Neji tried to look at anything but her.

"It…it doesn't matter." He mumbled before standing up and trying to leave.

"HEY!!!" Tenten yelled before grabbing a firm hold of him by the shirt. "Teeellll meeeee!!!"

"You're annoying when you whine."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!!"

"No."

"TELL ME IF YOU DON'T WANT ALL YOU HAIR TO BE CHOPPED OFF IN THE MIDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!"

"I WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN!!!"

…

…

Children?

…

Neji?

…

Neji wanted children?

Her children?

Tenten's arms fell limp by her side while she continued staring at Neji with a hypnotised look in her eyes, as he softly held her hand.

"I think we're ready, and ever since…ever since that day, I realised just how happy I would've have been, had we had children back then, and how distraught I was when we didn't. I'd like to change this clan again, and I want to do it with you Tenten…" He said in a low, serious tone of voice, he meant that with all of his heart, she could tell…

"The only question is…is this what you want too?"

Did he even need to ask?

"More than anything…" She said in a breathy, shell-shocked tone, until her smile came back and she practically pounced on the poor Hyuuga, giving him the type of hug that liked to suffocate. "More than anything!!!"

He laughed through chocked gasps before circling his arms around her. "Then, you'd best not kill me just yet." She laughed again before sitting up, and by now…the two had gained a little audience in the courtyard.

"Neji, thankyou…"

"For what?"

"For making my wishes come true…" She smiled, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"And thank you too…"

"Hm? For what?"

Did she even need to ask?

"For changing the way of the Hyuuga…"

OOOOOENDOOOOO

_**A/N Yup, that's it, I FINALLY finished this Fanfiction n.n. So how was it? Hope the ending wasn't too sappy for you, and hey…might even do a sequel if I can be bothered xD anywho…let me know what you thought.**_

_**Thanks to all the reviewers, you are inspiration as always, and thanks to the NejiTen lovers, n.n sunshine lollipops and rainbows…well, I'll leave it there for now. Until next time, Ja ne!!**_


End file.
